Terraventures - Grunlek
by Chl007
Summary: [AVENTURES] Atteints par un sortilège ennemi, les Aventuriers sont envoyés sur Terre et séparés les uns des autres. Grunlek reprend connaissance dans un centre hospitalier. Peu à peu, il va se lier d'amitié avec un petit garçon, Daniel, et découvrir certaines mœurs terriennes. Arrivera-t-il à retrouver Eden et à rejoindre ses amis Aventuriers ? (à lire avant Terraventures - Léa)
1. Avant-propos

_**Avant-propos**_

* * *

 _._

* * *

 _Bonjour ! :-)_

 _ **Terraventures**_ _est une fanfiction sur l'univers d'AVENTURES (comment ça, c'est évident ?) découpée en_ _ **cinq parties**_ _._

 _Les histoires de Grunlek, Shin, Bob et Théo se déroulent parallèlement dans le temps, ce qui fait que vous pouvez lire ces quatre morceaux d'histoire dans l'ordre que vous voulez ! C'est-y pas génial ? ^.^_

 _La partie de Léa clôturant l'histoire, elle est donc à lire en dernière ! :-)_

 _L'univers et les personnages d'AVENTURES ne sont pas à moi : ils appartiennent à Mayhar, Krayn, Fred, Bob, Seb, et tout ce joyeux petit monde qu'on adore. Y'a juste Velkan que j'ai pris la liberté d'introduire pour mon histoire… Ne me tapez pas, s'il vous plaît ! (Attendez au moins d'avoir lu, quoi, soyez sympas !)_

 _En revanche, tous les personnages terriens que rencontrera Grunlek m'appartiennent (Daniel, les infirmières, le médecin, etc.)_

 _J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que mes descriptions de la Pointe du Raz soient concordantes avec la réalité. En revanche, le Centre des Amputés de Rennes est purement fictif. Il en va de même pour le Parc aux Loups (qui, je l'avoue, est néanmoins inspiré d'un lieu réel, un parc nommé "Les Loups de Coat-Fur", où je n'ai jamais mis les pieds. Toute ressemblance avec cet endroit est donc le fruit du hasard le plus total !)._

 _Ah, et au cas où vous auriez un doute : je n'écris pas ces histoires dans le but de gagner des sous, mais juste pour le plaisir de partager avec vous mes délires et la passion d'Aventures. ^.^_

 _Vous vous apprêtez à lire la partie de **Grunlek**_ _._

 _Merci d'avoir jeté un coup d'œil à cet avant-propos tout pourri et bonne lecture !_


	2. 08 Juillet 2016, 11h45

_**08 Juillet 2016, Bretagne, Centre des Amputés de Rennes, 11h45**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, la première chose que Daniel réalisa, c'était qu'il n'avait pas mal. Il aurait eu envie d'en sauter de joie. Mais tout de suite après, il se souvint de _pourquoi_ il ne ressentait aucune douleur à son pied droit. La pièce se mit à tanguer, et au dernier instant, une bassine blanche tenue par sa mère surgit devant lui pour qu'il puisse y vomir le maigre contenu de son estomac.

Un passage piéton et une voiture qui avait grillé le feu rouge. Ça ne pardonnait pas.

Alors que Daniel toussait et crachait en sentant un arrière-goût désagréable remonter dans sa gorge, des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Pourquoi c'était arrivé à lui ? Il aurait préféré que ça arrive à Georges, le garçon qui terrorisait tout le monde à l'école en frappant les petits. Ç'aurait été bien fait. Mais lui, Daniel, il était gentil. Il était seulement en train de traverser la route pour rejoindre ses copains qui l'attendaient au terrain…

Le terrain ! Le club ! L'entraîneur ! Ses copains !

LE FOOT !

Les larmes de Daniel redoublèrent et il repoussa violemment la bassine et son écœurant contenu qui lui donnait la nausée. Ses parents échangèrent un long regard désolé et impuissant. Son père était livide, sa mère était sur le point de se mettre à pleurer, elle aussi. Elle tendit la main pour caresser doucement les cheveux de Daniel. Le garçon de neuf ans secoua la tête, abattu.

Il s'en était tiré vivant, mais son pied droit avait été complètement écrabouillé. Il avait fallu le lui couper.

Comment pourrait-il rejouer au foot, après ça ?

Des larmes amères coulaient le long de ses joues. Alors voilà, c'était fini ? Il ne pourrait plus jamais courir sur le terrain après le ballon, faire des passes au copains, marquer des buts ?

Et puis…

Marcher ? Courir ? Monter des escaliers ? Faire du vélo ? Aller à la plage ?

Faire tout ce qu'il aimait…

Le drame s'imposa à lui, le frappant une seconde fois. Sous le choc, il hoqueta, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Il tourna un regard hébété vers ses parents qui se tenaient à ses côtés.

 **« C'est… C'est pas vrai, hein ? »** bégaya-t-il.

Sa mère fondit en larmes et l'étouffa entre ses bras. Cette fois, Daniel ne la repoussa pas et se mit à pleurer avec elle. C'était la réalité. Il avait été amputé du pied droit. À seulement neuf ans. À cause d'un chauffard qui n'avait pas vu le feu rouge. Et qui ne l'avait pas vu non plus, _lui_ , traverser à ce moment-là.

* * *

Daniel et ses parents étaient resté seuls un petit moment. Il y avait eu du mouvement autour d'eux, mais le garçon était si traumatisé qu'il n'y avait pas fait attention. Et puis, une gentille infirmière était venue les voir. Elle avait donné un carré de chocolat à Daniel, et pendant qu'il le mangeait, elle avait regardé plein de feuilles. Ensuite, elle leur avait expliqué, à ses parents et à lui, qu'il allait devoir rester ici pendant un petit moment, peut-être une dizaine de jours, le temps qu'ils fassent des examens, qu'ils s'assurent que tout allait bien, et qu'il s'habitue à se débrouiller avec seulement son pied gauche. Ses parents avaient hoché la tête, les lèvres pincées. À la fin, ils avaient posé plein de questions à l'infirmière. Celle-ci avait eu l'air un peu gênée et leur avait proposé d'aller voir ça dans un bureau. Après avoir hésité, ils avaient embrassé Daniel et l'avaient laissé tout seul dans son lit, en lui disant qu'ils n'en avaient pas pour longtemps et qu'ils revenaient très vite.

Le garçon avala avec gourmandise le deuxième carré de chocolat que lui avait donné l'infirmière avant de partir avec ses parents. Puis, n'ayant rien à faire pour s'occuper, il observa autour de lui. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais la chambre était très grande, tellement qu'il y avait un deuxième lit un peu plus loin. Avec quelqu'un dedans. Ce fut au tour de Daniel de se sentir gêné. À la maison, il avait sa chambre à lui, et il n'aimait pas trop la partager avec ses cousins quand ils venaient. Il préférait dormir tout seul. Du coup, il espérait un peu égoïstement que l'autre partirait vite, et que personne ne le remplacerait.

Daniel regarda la porte, ses draps, son lit, les murs, sa table de nuit, les placards, encore les murs, la commode face à lui, la télévision éteinte, la fenêtre, la lumière allumée qui éclairait la pièce, le petit tabouret placé sous la fenêtre, la plante en pot posée sur le tabouret… Au fur et à mesure de ses observations, son regard curieux ne put s'empêcher de se tourner en direction de l'autre personne avec qui il partageait la chambre. Elle ne bougeait pas, elle devait dormir. C'était un homme, enfin, à ce qu'il lui semblait. Mais il avait presque la même taille que lui. Enfin, il devait être un petit peu plus grand. Daniel écarquilla les yeux. Ce devait être un nain, quelqu'un qui gardait sa taille d'enfant toute sa vie. Ses parents lui avaient déjà parlé de ces personnes, mais il n'en avait encore jamais rencontré.

Il avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas, chez lui… Daniel poussa sur ses bras pour se redresser et se tordit le cou pour détailler carrément l'inconnu. Avant de lâcher un petit glapissement de surprise en se laissant retomber sur son matelas. Voilà ce qui n'allait pas. Enfin, vu l'endroit où ils étaient, ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça, au final…

Le bras droit de l'homme était complètement en métal. Repensant aux dessins animés et aux films qu'il avait vu, Daniel retrouva le terme exact qui lui correspondait et écarquilla les yeux, impressionné. C'était à la fois un nain et un cyborg !

Ça ne l'aida pas vraiment à se sentir plus à l'aise. La plupart du temps, les cyborgs n'étaient pas les plus gentils de l'histoire, au contraire. Daniel se recroquevilla sous ses draps et frissonna. Il aurait bien voulu s'enfuir d'ici à toutes jambes. Mais cette pensée lui rappela brutalement ce qu'il était arrivé à son pied droit le matin même, et il eut de nouveau envie de vomir. Comme la bassine n'était plus à proximité, il essaya de se calmer en fermant les yeux et en respirant profondément.

Il allait vraiment réussir à survivre avec un pied en moins ?

Son imagination d'enfant se mit à lui jouer des tours. Il se fit la remarque qu'il n'avait jamais vu d'amputés jusqu'à maintenant. Peut-être parce qu'il n'y en avait pas, parce qu'on s'arrangeait pour les faire disparaître. Parce qu'on n'en voulait pas et que les gens ne les aimaient pas parce qu'ils ne servaient à rien. Est-ce qu'il allait mourir ? Est-ce que c'était pour ça que l'infirmière et ses parents étaient partis discuter ailleurs pour qu'il n'entende pas ? Maintenant qu'il lui manquait un pied, il n'était plus assez bien et ils allaient se débarrasser de lui ?

Daniel n'avait plus envie de vomir. Seulement de se remettre à pleurer, sous l'effet de l'angoisse et de la peur. Il aimait ses parents ! Et même s'il ne pouvait plus jouer au foot, il se contenterait de regarder ses copains ! Mais il ne voulait pas mourir !

Alors que le garçon était en train de se torturer l'esprit, il y eut un mouvement sur sa gauche. Dans l'autre lit, le nain cyborg s'agitait. Est-ce qu'il se réveillait ? Daniel rouvrit les yeux et se figea, tétanisé, surveillant son voisin du coin de l'œil. Il bougea un peu. Puis se redressa lentement et regarda autour de lui en tournant la tête à droite et à gauche. Il était coiffé bizarrement, avec une espèce de crête, et il avait une barbe grise. Quand il observa dans sa direction, Daniel fit semblant de dormir. Les oreilles grandes ouvertes, il entendit l'homme lâcher d'un ton perplexe :

 **« Qu'est-ce que… Velkan. »**

Il y eut un grincement métallique qui fit tressaillir le garçon, et le nain poursuivit dans un grognement :

 **« Tu vas regretter d'avoir fait ça. »**

Daniel commençait vraiment à ne pas se sentir bien. Et pour ne rien arranger il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en aller discrètement. Alors quoi, se mettre à hurler ? Mais le cyborg… Le garçon tremblait sous ses draps, les paupières hermétiquement closes. Il n'arrivait plus à calmer sa respiration. C'était sûr que le nain allait se rendre compte qu'il était réveillé…

Des pas dans le couloir !

 _Ouf, sauvé._

Daniel ne bougea pas et se contenta de tendre l'oreille. Les talons d'une autre infirmière claquèrent dans la pièce et s'approchèrent du second lit occupé par le nain cyborg. Le garçon savait que ce n'était pas poli d'écouter les conversations qui ne le regardaient pas, mais il n'allait pas se boucher les oreilles, quand même, sinon tout le monde saurait qu'il ne dormait pas ! Il fit de son mieux pour ignorer la discussion, mais il entendit quand même les deux personnes parler. Et comme il était aussi impressionné par le nain cyborg que curieux à son propos, il finit par prêter attention à ce qui se disait à quelques mètres de lui.

 **« Bonjour monsieur… Excusez-moi, nous ne connaissons pas votre nom ? »**

Un silence répondit à l'infirmière pendant quelques instants, puis le nain consentit à lâcher d'un ton méfiant :

 **« Grunlek. »**

Cliquetis d'un stylo-bille. La femme était sûrement en train de prendre des notes sur son patient. Tout cela intriguait Daniel de plus en plus. Les médecins et les infirmières ne connaissaient même pas cet homme ?

 **« Et votre nom de famille ? »**

 **« Ça ne vous regarde pas. »**

La réponse était claire : pas la peine d'insister. La femme marqua une hésitation. Grunlek en profita pour l'interroger à son tour :

 **« Quel est cet endroit ? Et qu'est-ce que je fais là ? »**

 **« Vous êtes au Centre des Amputés de Rennes. Monsieur, on vous a retrouvé inconscient au bord d'une route, et en assez piteux état. Comme vous avez visiblement déjà subi une lourde opération, nous avons pris la liberté de vous placer en observation ici pendant quelques temps. »**

 _Une lourde opération… Elle doit parler de son bras mécanique…_

 **« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je vais bien. »**

 **« Votre bras valide est blessé, vous avez une fêlure au niveau des côtes, et nous n'avons pas encore parlé de cet œil crevé ! »** répliqua l'infirmière. **« Vous n'allez pas** _ **bien**_ **, monsieur Grunlek, et pour le moment vous allez rester ici pour vous rétablir. À présent que vous êtes réveillé, je vais chercher le médecin. »**

Il y eut quelques grommellements de la part du nain cyborg, mais visiblement il ne se rebellait pas plus que ça. Les talons de l'infirmière claquèrent à nouveau alors qu'elle s'éloignait en direction de la porte. Mais Grunlek éleva la voix, l'interrompant alors qu'elle s'apprêtait sans doute à sortir.

 **« Attendez ! Juste une chose… Est-ce qu'il y avait un animal près de moi ? »**

 **« Un loup blanc a en effet été découvert quelques mètres plus loin, inconscient et blessé, lui aussi. »** répondit la femme.

 **« Où est-il ? »**

 **« Il a été emmené dans un centre spécialisé pour y être soigné. »**

 **« Et après ? »** insista le nain. **« Qu'est-ce qu'il va lui arriver ?! »**

 **« Après, je n'en sais rien. Il sera sûrement pris en charge par le Parc aux Loups qu'il y a près de Pontivy. »** lâcha l'infirmière d'une voix qui commençait à être légèrement agacée de toutes ces questions.

Des pas résonnèrent, de plus en plus faiblement, indiquant à Daniel que la femme était enfin partie. Il n'allait pas ouvrir les yeux pour autant, puisque le nain était à présent conscient… Mais la voix bourrue de celui-ci s'éleva alors dans la pièce. Et puisqu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux, aucun doute : c'était bien à lui qu'il s'adressait.

 **« Tu peux arrêter de faire semblant, petit. Je sais que tu es réveillé. »**


	3. 08 Juillet 2016, 11h59

_**08 Juillet 2016, Bretagne, Centre des Amputés de Rennes, 11h59**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Penaud, Daniel ouvrit tout doucement les yeux et se redressa dans son lit. Il prit son courage à deux mains et osa tourner la tête pour affronter en face le regard du nain. Lui n'avait qu'un œil de valide pour le dévisager une cicatrice remplaçait son œil gauche. Il avait beau être à peine plus grand que lui, il paraissait très costaud.

Impressionné, le garçon ne savait pas trop quoi dire et finit par balbutier :

 **« Je, euh… Pardon d'avoir écouté. J'ai pas fait exprès. »**

Grunlek haussa les épaules et adressa un sourire rassurant à l'enfant. Puis il entreprit de se lever. Son contact avec le sol fut rude et il grimaça en tâtant son flanc du bout des doigts. Qu'avait dit la femme, déjà ? Une côte fêlée ? Oui, sûrement… ça ne l'étonnerait pas. Le combat était bien engagé, et il avait amplement eu le temps de recevoir des dégâts avant que Velkan ne leur lance son sortilège à la figure. Le garçon s'étonna.

 **« Où est-ce que vous allez ? L'infirmière a dit qu'elle allait chercher le médecin… »**

 **« Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Je dois retrouver Eden et mes amis, et nous devons rentrer. »** maugréa le nain.

 **« Euh, mais… ? »**

 **« Adieu, petit. »**

Durant sa conversation avec la femme, Grunlek avait eu le temps d'étudier ce qui l'entourait et de réfléchir à ce qu'il entendait. Il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour comprendre que Théo avait vu juste : la magie de Velkan n'avait rien de banal, leur ennemi jouait sans peine avec l'espace-temps, et il les avait sûrement projetés dans une dimension différente de la leur, un univers parallèle, peut-être même un autre monde… Qu'en savait-il ? Dans tous les cas, ils n'étaient plus dans le Cratère et ils devaient y retourner le plus vite possible. Ensemble. Tant pis pour ses blessures elles guériraient d'elles-mêmes, ou bien Théo se chargerait de le soigner lorsqu'ils se seraient retrouvés.

L'ingénieur s'avança vers la porte restée entrouverte, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, deux silhouettes lui barrèrent le passage : la femme de tout à l'heure, accompagnée d'un homme aux cheveux grisonnants portant des lunettes. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils en l'apercevant en-dehors de son lit.

 **« Monsieur, vous devriez retourner vous reposer. »**

 **« Laissez-moi passer. »** demanda Grunlek fermement.

Aucun des deux ne bougea. Le nain était en train de se demander s'il allait devoir utiliser la force pour se frayer un chemin, lorsque le ton de l'homme se fit plus strict et menaçant :

 **« Monsieur, jusqu'à nouvel ordre vous resterez ici pour vous faire soigner. Nous n'hésiterons pas à vous attacher à ce lit s'il le faut. »**

Il réfléchit rapidement. Il ignorait tout d'où il se trouvait, d'où étaient ses amis, de comment sortir de cet endroit et du nombre de personnes qui y étaient présentes. Peut-être ferait-il mieux de patienter pour avoir quelques informations supplémentaires. Alors seulement il serait en mesure de choisir le meilleur moyen de quitter les lieux.

 **« Très bien. »** soupira-t-il.

Grunlek fit demi-tour et repartit s'asseoir au bord de son lit. Un instinct lui conseillant de ne pas faire démonstration à ces inconnus de l'usage de son bras, il s'en abstint donc. L'homme vint se planter en face de lui, son assistante à ses côtés. Ainsi positionnés, ils lui dissimulaient le jeune garçon, mais le nain savait que malgré ses précédentes excuses le petit était toute ouïe. À cet âge-là, on ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieux.

 **« Comme vous l'a sûrement dit l'infirmière, nous vous avons retrouvé inconscient à côté d'une route. Pourriez-vous nous expliquer comment vous êtes arrivé là ? »**

Serrant les dents, Grunlek demeura silencieux un instant. Il ne faisait pas confiance à ces gens. Finalement, il se contenta de lâcher :

 **« Je ne m'en souviens pas. »**

 **« Et à propos de ce loup ? Vous ne paraissiez pas étonné de sa présence. »**

Le nain secoua la tête. Mais dans quels ennuis était-il encore fourré ? Il se demanda si ses compagnons vivaient la même chose que lui et eut une pensée pour Eden. Il espérait qu'elle allait bien et qu'il ne lui avait pas été fait le moindre mal. Pouvait-il croire la femme sur parole lorsqu'elle lui annonçait qu'elle allait être soignée ?

 **« Je ne me rappelle pas. »**

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre et n'osait pas débuter un mensonge, de peur de se perdre dans ses propos et que son histoire n'ait aucun sens. Suite à plusieurs autres questions au sujet de son bras mécanique et de ses blessures, il décida de continuer à feindre une amnésie partielle. L'homme lui parla longuement, utilisant des mots qui n'avaient aucun sens pour lui : _voitures_ , _rayons X_ , _mutuelle_ , _sécurité sociale_ … Quand il l'interrogea à propos d'éventuels proches, d'une famille à contacter, Grunlek secoua la tête de nouveau, et encore une fois, il eut un pincement au cœur en songeant à ses compagnons.

Le médecin et l'infirmière finirent par partir au bout d'un moment. Entre-temps, une autre femme avait pénétré dans la pièce, accompagnée d'un couple – les parents du garçon, sûrement, vu la manière dont ils l'étreignaient à présent. Grunlek observa leurs retrouvailles du coin de l'œil pendant quelques minutes, puis un paravent fut déployé entre eux pour leur donner un peu plus d'intimité. Alors il examina ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Mis à part un petit meuble de chevet et une commode placée contre un mur au milieu de la pièce, supportant le poids d'un étrange objet noir à la forme rectangulaire, il n'y avait pas grand-chose. Ce n'était qu'une simple chambre destinée au repos. Le nain soupira en s'étendant sur son lit. Au moins pourrait-il récupérer de ses blessures durant quelques temps. Mais devoir rester enfermé ici sans savoir ce qu'il était advenu d'Eden et des trois autres Aventuriers le minait.

Les heures s'écoulaient lentement et Grunlek s'ennuyait. Il entendait par moments les chuchotements du garçon et de sa famille de l'autre côté du paravent. Les parents finirent par s'en aller, laissant leur gamin seul. Grunlek perçut le malaise et l'inquiétude de celui-ci.

 **« Petit ? »**

Un reniflement peu discret lui répondit, avant qu'une voix frêle n'enchaîne avec timidité :

 **« Euh… Oui ? »**

 **« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »**

 **« Daniel. Et vous, c'est… Grunlek ? C'est ça ? »**

 **« Oui, c'est ça. »** confirma le nain avec un hochement de tête que l'enfant ne pouvait pas voir, dissimulé derrière le paravent. **« Pourquoi es-tu ici, Daniel ? »**

 **« Je… J'étais en train de traverser la route, et… La voiture ne s'est pas arrêtée et m'a foncé dedans… Il a fallu me… me… »**

La voix de Daniel se brisa. Il termina difficilement, retenant un sanglot :

 **« … couper le pied droit. »**

 **« Quel âge as-tu, Daniel ? »**

 **« Neuf ans. »**

Grunlek demeura silencieux, accusant le coup. Il ignorait toujours ce qu'étaient ces fameuses _voitures_ , mais elles avaient l'air d'être quelque chose de très dangereux. Le médecin et l'infirmière avaient commencé par se demander si elles n'étaient pas responsables de ses blessures, et voilà que ce garçon avait dû se faire amputer à cause d'elles ! Le nain était curieux de savoir à quoi elles pouvaient bien ressembler. Serait-il capable, même accompagné de ses amis, d'en tuer une, ou aurait-elle le dessus sur eux ?

Il hésitait à reprendre le fil de ses questions. Il ne voulait pas importuner Daniel, d'autant plus que ce dernier devait être relativement traumatisé par ce qui lui était arrivé. Une blessure si grave, aussi jeune… Mais ce fut bientôt le garçon qui reprit la parole. Lui aussi était intrigué par son voisin de chambrée, et le fait d'être caché derrière le paravent et d'être ainsi invisible à ses yeux lui donnait le courage d'oser lui parler.

 **« Vous l'avez depuis longtemps, votre bras, monsieur Grunlek ? »**

Son ton était encore timide et mal assuré. Malgré tout, le nain sourit, attendri par la curiosité innocente de l'enfant. À vrai dire, il lui rappelait vaguement le jeune Hans, qu'il avait rencontré avec ses amis à la Vieille Tour, avant toute cette histoire avec l'intendant Bragg et le chevalier Vlad.

 **« Quelques années. »** éluda-t-il sans entrer dans les détails. **« Dis-moi, Daniel, où sommes-nous exactement ? »**

 **« Ben, l'infirmière vous l'a dit : au Centre des Amputés de Rennes. »**

Il y avait une note d'évidence et de surprise dans la voix du jeune garçon. Grunlek s'expliqua de son mieux. Il accordait plus de confiance à cet enfant qu'aux adultes qu'il avait rencontré plus tôt, mais même face à lui, il préférait demeurer dans le vague et ne pas raconter toute la vérité. Il avait compris depuis longtemps que l'endroit où il se trouvait n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le Cratère. D'après le peu qu'il avait pu voir, ou seulement deviner, ces personnes manipulaient des technologies qui lui étaient parfaitement inconnues et ne semblaient pas connaître l'usage de la magie, ni le maniement des armes…

 **« Je ne suis pas d'ici. »**

 **« Ah bon, vous êtes étranger ? »** s'étonna Daniel. **« Pourtant vous parlez super bien le français, vous avez même pas d'accent ! »**

 **« J'ai toujours parlé cette langue. »**

 **« D'accord, euh… Ben, on est à Rennes, c'est en Bretagne. »**

Le pauvre Daniel n'était pas vraiment capable de lui apporter plus de détails que cela, persuadé que cette réponse conviendrait à Grunlek. Celui-ci se contenta d'un « Hum. » pensif sans renchérir. Les propos du garçon ne l'aidaient pas vraiment. Il entendit soudain un léger raffut de l'autre côté du paravent : le raclement d'un tiroir que l'on ouvrait, des objets déplacés, et la petite voix de Daniel qui soufflait :

 **« Attendez, je crois que papa et maman m'ont dit que… Ah, le voilà ! Attention ! »**

Alors que Grunlek observait le paravent du coin de l'œil en se demandant ce que le garnement pouvait bien fabriquer là-derrière, une ombre passa par-dessus la large planche de bois clair et tomba au sol non loin de son lit. La voix de Daniel retentit à nouveau :

 **« Désolé, j'ai bien visé ? »**

 **« Ça a atterri par terre. »** l'informa Grunlek en se levant avec précaution pour aller ramasser l'objet, se doutant que c'était à lui qu'il était destiné.

 **« C'est juste un petit fascicule de publicité sur la Bretagne en général, mais bon… »** fit Daniel pendant que le nain se rasseyait en commençant à étudier le dépliant qu'il avait entre les mains. **« Il y a la carte de la région au dos. Rennes, c'est le point rouge tout sur la droite, vous voyez ? »**

 **« Oui. Donc la Bretagne n'est qu'une partie du territoire ? »** commença à deviner Grunlek.

 **« Ben oui ! C'est une des régions de France. Le pays, vous le connaissez, quand même ?! »**

 **« Oui, bien sûr. »** répondit-t-il dans un murmure.

Rien n'était moins vrai, évidemment. Grunlek n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où il avait atterri. Et s'il en croyait la taille de cette carte, il devinait confusément que cet univers était vaste. Peut-être même bien plus que le Cratère. Il échangea encore quelques phrases avec Daniel, puis les deux se turent, et Grunlek examina dans ses moindres détails le papier que lui avait lancé le garçon par-dessus le paravent. Il se douta que les lieux les plus célèbres de cette fameuse région de Bretagne étaient cités là : la _pointe du Raz_ , la _forêt de Brocéliande_ , les _menhirs de Carnac_ … Tous ces noms ne lui disaient absolument rien.

Une profonde lassitude s'empara de lui. Ses amis pouvaient avoir atterri n'importe où. Dans cette Bretagne comme ailleurs. Dans cette France comme ailleurs… Si ce monde était aussi grand qu'il le craignait, comment ferait-il pour les retrouver ?

Grunlek s'obligea à rester calme. Une chose après l'autre. Il connaissait approximativement ce qu'il était advenu d'Eden : il commencerait par aller retrouver la louve. Ensuite, seulement, il aviserait et se mettrait à la recherche de ses amis, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Ils seraient de nouveau réunis tous les cinq, il s'en fit la promesse.


	4. 08 Juillet 2016, 23h17

_**08 Juillet 2016, Bretagne, Centre des Amputés de Rennes, 23h17**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Puisqu'il était visiblement capable de se déplacer, Grunlek avait été invité à quitter la chambre pour aller manger, le soir venu. Si cela lui était trop douloureux, on avait même proposé de l'accompagner et de lui faire faire le trajet dans une sorte de chaise roulante, dont il se méfiait et ne comprenait guère l'utilité. Le nain aurait certes pu en profiter pour examiner les lieux et rechercher discrètement une sortie. Mais d'aller manger dans un réfectoire signifiait pour lui se mêler davantage à la population de cet endroit et devoir faire face à des questions et des réflexions à son propos, chose dont il n'avait pas franchement envie à l'heure actuelle. D'apprendre en plus que Daniel ne pouvait pas en privilégier et resterait seul à manger dans la chambre acheva de le convaincre, et il annonça à la femme venue le chercher qu'il préférait lui aussi dîner ici. L'infirmière insista bien un peu, mais finit par abandonner et s'en retourna chercher un autre patient.

Le paravent avait été replié lorsque la femme était venue les voir, et Daniel avait retrouvé toute sa timidité. Il avait quand même réussi à jeter un coup d'œil en direction de Grunlek, sans rien dire. Celui-ci avait remarqué son regard et lui avait adressé un sourire. Dans l'ombre, les lèvres du garçon s'étaient légèrement courbées à leur tour. Le nain cyborg l'impressionnait toujours un peu, mais au fond, il n'avait pas l'air méchant.

Des plateaux leur avaient été apportés quelques temps plus tard, avec beaucoup d'eau, des petits grumeaux blancs à avaler et de la nourriture que Grunlek ne connaissait pas. Il avait bu, puis goûté et apprécié modérément le plat proposé – mais mieux valait cela que de mourir de faim. Par mesure de prudence, il n'avait pas touché aux choses blanches qu'on voulait lui faire ingurgiter. Profitant d'un moment d'inattention de Daniel, qui mourrait de faim et était totalement focalisé sur son assiette, le nain avait glissé les petits produits dans sa paume mécanique et avait serré le poing, les réduisant en poudre sans aucune difficulté. Il avait soufflé entre ses doigts de métal, comme pour en chasser la poussière, et la poudre blanche s'était envolée.

En venant reprendre les plateaux quand ils eurent fini, il ne manqua pas le petit hochement de tête satisfait de l'infirmière et fronça discrètement les sourcils. Ainsi, il avait eu raison de se méfier de ces produits. Il ignorait quels effets ils auraient eu sur lui, et ne tenait pas à le savoir. En revanche, Daniel les avait ingérés sans se poser de question.

Le garçon et lui avaient échangé quelques phrases. Il avait de nouveau parcouru entièrement le dépliant que Daniel lui avait lancé plus tôt dans la journée. Puis la même infirmière était de nouveau revenue les voir pour les informer qu'il était temps de dormir. Malgré toutes les interrogations qui occupaient son esprit, Grunlek était parvenu à s'assoupir. Mais il ne se sentait pas à l'aise en cet endroit et tous ses sens restèrent aux aguets, comme lorsqu'il campait en pleine nature avec Théo, Bob et Shin.

Ce fut un gémissement qui le tira du sommeil. Le temps qu'il se rappelle ce qu'il s'était produit et où il se trouvait, la plainte se transforma en un long cri d'angoisse qui déchira la nuit. Grunlek se redressa sans son lit et observa les alentours de son œil valide. L'obscurité ambiante ne le dérangeait en rien, et il aperçut les draps du lit de Daniel s'agiter frénétiquement. Il arrivait quelque chose au garçon.

Dans un grognement étouffé, l'ingénieur se leva et se rendit auprès de son jeune voisin de chambrée.

 **« Daniel ? »** l'appela-t-il doucement. **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**

Le gamin avait les yeux fermés, le visage crispé, transpirait abondamment et tremblait de tous ses membres en continuant à geindre. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Ses mains agrippèrent frénétiquement le bord du matelas.

 _Un cauchemar,_ comprit Grunlek.

Il posa sa main humaine sur l'épaule de Daniel et commença à le secouer doucement pour lui faire reprendre conscience. L'enfant se figea, puis cria dans son sommeil.

 **« Non ! »**

 **« Daniel. Réveille-toi. »**

 **« Non ! Au secours ! »**

 **« Tu es en train de faire un cauchemar, petit. »**

Lentement, le rythme cardiaque et la respiration haletante de Daniel s'apaisèrent. Grunlek le vit ouvrir les yeux dans le noir et le sentit tressaillir sous ses doigts quand il réalisa que quelqu'un, qu'il ne voyait pas, le tenait par l'épaule.

 **« Qui est là ? »** couina-t-il, effrayé, en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

 **« C'est moi, Grunlek. »** murmura le nain d'un ton apaisant. **« Calme-toi, Daniel. Tu as fait un cauchemar. »**

 **« Je… J'ai eu tellement peur… »**

Il n'en menait pas large et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Grunlek eut un soupir de compassion et serra une dernière fois son épaule entre ses doigts avant de le relâcher.

 **« Ça va aller, Daniel. Calme-toi et respire. »**

 **« Monsieur Grunlek ? »** paniqua-t-il soudain. **« Monsieur Grunlek, où êtes-vous ? »**

 **« Je retourne dans mon lit. »** indiqua le nain.

 **« Mais vous allez vous cogner, euh… Vous n'allumez pas la lumière ? »**

 **« Je n'en ai pas besoin. »** répondit-il seulement.

 **« Vous pouvez voir dans le noir ?! »**

 **« Hum… Oui, c'est ça. »** marmonna Grunlek.

Daniel dut comprendre à son ton ennuyé qu'il ne souhaitait pas en parler davantage et se tut donc. De retour sur son couchage, l'ingénieur au bras mécanique lança un regard dans sa direction. De là où il était, il parvenait encore à discerner le visage de l'enfant, qui ne s'était pas rallongé. Sa bouche était entrouverte en une expression de stupeur muette, et dans ses yeux humides, ce n'était plus de l'appréhension qui brillait, mais une certaine forme d'admiration. Lui-même commençait à se prendre d'affection pour le jeune garçon. Sa voix bourrue résonna dans la pièce, faisant sursauter Daniel, qui ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à ce qu'il reprenne la parole :

 **« Essaye de te rendormir, maintenant. »**

 **« Euh… Oui monsieur ! »**

Le nain ne put s'empêcher de pouffer doucement.

 **« Tu peux juste m'appeler Grunlek, tu sais. »**

 **« D'accord. Alors bonne nuit, Grunlek… Et pardon de vous avoir réveillé… »**

 **« Ce n'est rien, Daniel. Bonne nuit à toi aussi. »**

Il entendit la respiration du garçon s'apaiser bien avant de retrouver le sommeil. Heureusement, ce fut le seul cauchemar qui vint tarauder l'enfant cette nuit-là. Oh, Daniel rêva de nouveau, bien sûr. Mais dans chacun de ses songes suivants, dès que quelque chose d'effrayant s'approchait de lui, alors une ombre petite et costaude avec un bras en métal surgissait et s'interposait. Il donnait des coups de poings, et ce qui faisait peur à Daniel disparaissait. Il rêva de beaucoup d'autres choses : il courait avec un grand chien blanc derrière un ballon de foot, et le gardien de but était une grosse voiture noire. Il fit une passe au nain qui courait près de lui avec ses petites jambes. Mais le cyborg ferma son poing métallique, transforma son bras en une espèce de bouclier et donna un grand coup dans le ballon, qui partit en cloche, assomma la voiture et rentra dans le but.

Confusément, le garçon se rappela dans son sommeil qu'il avait entendu Grunlek dire au médecin qu'il ne pouvait pas se servir de son bras de cyborg. Mais le grincement qu'il venait d'entendre dans son rêve lorsque le nain avait serré le poing était exactement le même que celui qu'il avait entendu dans l'après-midi, juste après que Grunlek se soit réveillé.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve, et pourtant Daniel était sûr de lui quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin : Grunlek n'avait pas dit la vérité au médecin et à l'infirmière. Il se demandait bien pourquoi… Cet homme avait quelque chose de bizarre, décidément.


	5. 09 Juillet 2016, 09h36

_**09 Juillet 2016, Bretagne, Centre des Amputés de Rennes, 09h36**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Exactement comme la veille au soir, le petit-déjeuner leur fut servi dans leur chambre, et les petits grumeaux blancs et compacts de nouveau posés sur le plateau de Grunlek connurent le même destin funeste que ceux qui les avaient précédés. Il mangea le pain qui était proposé, puis goûta une gorgée du liquide noir et amer versé dans son bol et manqua de la recracher. Il se contenta donc d'un grand verre d'eau. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Daniel dévorait goulûment son petit-déjeuner sans lui prêter attention. Peu avant que l'infirmière revienne chercher leurs plateaux, cependant, il crut deviner que le garçon lui jetait un coup d'œil. Daniel tourna brusquement la tête en rougissant dès qu'il se vit démarqué.

La femme emmena les restes de leur petit-déjeuner et échangea quelques paroles avec eux. Elle hocha la tête à leur demande de demeurer dans leur chambre pour manger le midi, puis les informa qu'ils devraient tous les deux passer des examens cet après-midi. Lorsqu'elle parla à nouveau de _scanners_ , de _rayons X_ , et que Grunlek lui demanda en quoi cela consistait, elle parut sidérée l'espace d'un instant, mais consentit à lui répondre avant de disparaître dans le couloir, leurs deux plateaux dans les bras.

Le nain caressa pensivement sa barbe, analysant posément ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, et lança un regard en direction de la fenêtre. Le soleil brillait au-dehors et le ciel était entièrement bleu, mais il faisait pourtant agréablement frais dans leur chambre. Grunlek avait remarqué depuis son éveil un léger bourdonnement au-dessus de sa tête, et il soupçonnait cet étrange dispositif, quel qu'il soit, d'être à l'origine de la température de la pièce. Son regard porta un peu plus loin et s'arrêta sur Daniel. Le garçon était toujours en train de le dévisager.

 **« Tu veux me demander quelque chose ? »**

Daniel baissa un peu la tête, sans le quitter des yeux tout à fait, et murmura d'une voix timide, pour être à la fois discret mais sûr que l'ingénieur puisse l'entendre :

 **« Euh, je… Ben, en fait… Je voulais savoir… Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas que le médecin vous voie utiliser votre bras ? »** lâcha-t-il finalement d'une traite.

 **« Comment sais-tu que je peux l'utiliser ? »**

 **« Je l'ai entendu grincer quand vous avez serré le poing, après que vous vous soyez réveillé, hier… »**

 **« Ah. »** fit simplement Grunlek.

Il baissa les yeux vers son bras mécanique. Serrant le poing par curiosité, il tendit l'oreille et constata en effet que les mécanismes grinçaient légèrement. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Il demeura silencieux quelques instants. Conscient que l'enfant attendait une réponse, il finit marmonner sombrement :

 **« J'ai déjà eu affaire à des personnes qui s'y intéressaient de trop. »**

À vrai dire, il était soulagé que la technologie des gemmes de pouvoir fonctionne dans ce monde-ci. La situation contraire aurait été lourdement handicapante. Plusieurs fois déjà, il avait dû gérer son bras inerte, et ce n'était pas très pratique. Daniel eut l'air intrigué par sa réponse, mais n'osa pas approfondir sur le sujet. Il se contenta d'annoncer :

 **« Je dirai rien. »**

Grunlek eut un pauvre sourire en songeant à Théo. Le paladin-inquisiteur se serait déjà assuré du silence du gamin avec un coup de bouclier en pleine tête, très certainement… Mais lui ne voyait pas toujours l'intérêt d'en arriver à de telles extrémités. Du peu qu'il avait pu en deviner de sa personnalité, Daniel était un garçon honnête et sincère, un brin impressionnable et angoissé par son amputation, qu'il n'avait pas encore tout à fait accepté. Même s'il lui faisait confiance pour tenir sa langue, il préféra s'en assurer :

 **« Même à tes parents ? »**

Daniel hocha frénétiquement la tête.

 **« C'est promis. »**

 **« Je te remercie. »**

 **« Et le loup… Vous le connaissez, pas vrai ? »**

 **« Oui. »**

Grunlek ne voulait pas en dire trop au garçon. À vrai dire, il préférait ne partager à personne ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Sûrement ne le croirait-on pas. Il y eut un court silence, et le nain préféra reprendre les devants de leur conversation en engageant Daniel sur un autre sujet :

 **« Tes parents vont revenir te voir aujourd'hui ? »**

 **« Oui, ils m'ont dit qu'ils passeraient dans l'après-midi. »** affirma-t-il. **« Dites… S'ils viennent pendant que je suis en examens, vous pourrez leur demander de m'attendre ? S'il vous plaît… »**

 **« Si je suis là, bien sûr. Dis-moi, tu es sûr que toutes ces expérimentations n'ont rien de dangereux ? »**

Grunlek ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer d'être méfiant. Daniel cacha sa bouche derrière sa main et pouffa, amusé par son inquiétude.

 **« Évidemment, on est là pour être soignés ! »**

L'ingénieur hocha la tête. Fouillant dans son meuble de chevet, il dénicha quelques papiers semblables au dépliant que lui avait lancé Daniel la veille. Il les parcourut rapidement, mais il s'agissait dans l'ensemble de fascicules informatifs sur la ville dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et la région de Bretagne. Pendant ce temps, Daniel avait appelé l'infirmière. Celle-ci avait marqué une pause près de la commode sur laquelle était posé la chose noire et rectangulaire, puis avait marché jusqu'à lui pour lui tendre une télécommande ornée de dizaines de boutons. La femme était repartie et Daniel avait tendu le bras et manipulé l'objet. Le rectangle noir s'était brutalement animé, du son avait jaillit de nulle part et Grunlek, pourtant imperturbable habituellement, avait sursauté.

 **« Wahou, les derniers à avoir regardé devaient être sourds ! »** grimaça Daniel, qui avait bondi lui aussi.

Il appuya sur quelque chose et le son diminua. Le nain avait cessé d'examiner ses morceaux de papier et l'observa faire avec curiosité. Encore une technologie qu'il ne connaissait pas. Par un moyen dont il ignorait tout, la télécommande contrôlait le rectangle noir, qui émettait désormais des images animées, comme s'ils étaient en train de regarder à travers les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre. Daniel pressa un bouton, les images clignotèrent, et ils se retrouvèrent à assister aux péripéties d'une souris marron poursuivie par un chat gris. Grunlek haussa les sourcils. Captant l'attention de Daniel, il désigna l'intrigant objet émetteur de sons et d'images.

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »**

 **« Euh, une télé. »** répondit le gamin, bouche bée.

 **« Et c'est avec cet objet que tu la contrôles ? »** poursuivit le nain en montrant du doigt la télécommande aux innombrables boutons que Daniel tenait toujours en main.

 **« Ben oui, pour l'allumer et l'éteindre, changer de chaîne, monter le son, et tout et tout… »** lâcha-t-il, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, avant de réaliser : **« Attendez, vous n'avez jamais vu de télévision, non plus ? »**

Grunlek répondit par la négative.

 **« Mais vous venez d'où ? »**

 **« De loin. De très loin… »** soupira le nain avec nostalgie, avant de reporter son attention sur l'étonnant mécanisme qui l'intéressait. **« Comment est-ce que ça fonctionne ? »**

 **« Houlà, j'en sais rien moi… Je crois que quand j'appuie, ça envoie des espèces d'ondes vers l'écran, et chaque bouton est programmé pour faire un truc différent… »** marmonna Daniel en fixant pensivement la télécommande, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. **« Par exemple, si j'appuie ici, ça coupe complètement le son. »**

Il brandit l'objet, désigna la touche concernée à Grunlek et la pressa. Aussitôt, un petit sigle apparut en bas à droite de ce qu'il avait appelé _écran_ , et il n'y eut plus un bruit.

 **« Et si je rappuie, ça le remet. Comme ça. »**

Nouvelle pression, et les bruits revinrent. La souris rentra dans un trou, le chat se cogna dans un mur, et il y eut des rires. Daniel lui-même pouffa discrètement.

 **« Et à quoi est-ce que ça sert ? »**

 **« Ben, à plein de choses ! On peut regarder des dessins animés, c'est rigolo. »** répondit le garçon en montrant le chat maussade qui se frottait la truffe en fronçant les sourcils dans une mimique parfaitement humaine. **« Et puis les grands ils regardent d'autres trucs : des séries, la météo, des films, et puis le journal… Vous savez, il y a même certaines chaînes qui ne passent que des informations pendant toute la journée ! »**

 **« Des informations ? »**

 **« Oui, comme ça on peut savoir tout ce qu'il se passe dans le monde ! Attendez, euh… »**

Daniel pianota maladroitement sur sa télécommande. L'image clignota plusieurs fois, affichant des scènes différentes : une cuisine bondée, un couple se disputant dans une chambre, une sorte de canard blanc qui parlait… Puis Grunlek aperçut sur l' _écran_ un homme et une femme côte à côte, habillés de vêtements stricts, qui regardaient dans leur direction. L'homme avait des feuilles dans la main et annonçait :

 _ **Le Président de la République a prononcé ce matin un discours officiel concernant le taux de chômage…**_

L'image changea : l'homme et la femme disparurent, remplacés par une foule de personnes assises en demi-cercle sur de nombreux fauteuils rouges, puis par un homme seul habillé en costume et parlant devant une estrade.

 **« Voilà, quoi. »** fit Daniel en haussant les épaules, tout en faisant réapparaître le chat gris et la souris marron, qui n'avaient pas cessé leur course-poursuite.

Grunlek hocha la tête sans un mot. Cette technologie était intéressante. Il n'existait rien de tel dans le Cratère. Il aurait bien aimé l'étudier davantage pour mieux la comprendre, mais mieux valait pour le moment faire profil bas s'il souhaitait sortir d'ici un jour. Et puis, s'il regardait ces _informations_ , peut-être finirait-il par apprendre quelque chose concernant le sort de ses amis ? Cela valait toujours la peine d'essayer… Mais il lui faudrait pour cela obtenir la télécommande.

Daniel éclata de rire à nouveau et Grunlek n'eut pas le cœur de lui demander d'effectuer cette curieuse action, qu'il avait décrite comme _changer de chaîne_. Il se demandait d'ailleurs l'explication de cette appellation. Il n'y avait pourtant de chaîne nulle part. Peut-être en existait-il de minuscules, dissimulées dans le dispositif, à l'intérieur du rectangle noir lui-même ? Décidément, cela démangeait le nain d'aller examiner de plus près l'étrange objet. Mais il se retint, et en attendant d'obtenir cette télécommande, finit par s'intéresser lui aussi aux péripéties du chat gris et de la souris marron.

Le _dessin animé_ , comme l'appelait Daniel, parvint même à lui arracher quelques sourires de temps à autre. Et lorsque le chat gris freina des quatre fers et se mit à afficher une expression béate et à saliver devant une pomme scintillante, Grunlek distingua nettement Shin à la place du matou hypnotisé. Le nain se laissa aller et éclata d'un rire franc et sonore. Tout d'abord surpris par sa réaction, Daniel commença par sourire, puis se mit à rire à son tour, et les deux compagnons de chambrée s'esclaffèrent.


	6. 12 Juillet 2016, 16h27

_**12 Juillet 2016, Bretagne, Centre des Amputés de Rennes, 16h27**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Les journées s'écoulaient lentement aux yeux de Grunlek. Lui qui avait l'habitude de bouger librement et d'être sans cesse en déplacement avec ses compagnons Aventuriers, voilà qu'il était obligé de garder le lit et était consigné dans une chambre comme un enfant ! Le temps splendide qu'il ne pouvait qu'admirer à travers la fenêtre hermétiquement fermée le faisait grincer des dents. Et ne rien connaître du sort de Théo, Shin, Bob et Eden le rongeait également.

Le seul point positif dans tout cela, peut-être, était que d'après le médecin revenu le voir la veille, les examens qu'ils lui avaient fait passer n'avaient rien décelé d'anormal. Il pourrait donc quitter librement le centre lorsque ses blessures seraient guéries. L'homme avait continué de s'intéresser à son bras mécanique, si bien que malgré toute la politesse et l'aimabilité dont il était capable de faire preuve, Grunlek avait fini par adopter un ton froid et distant avec lui, afin de lui faire clairement comprendre que _non_ , il était _hors de question_ que qui que ce soit touche à son bras. Ces personnes ne connaissaient rien à la magie, ne ressentaient pas la moindre psyché, et la technologie de gemmes de pouvoir était bien trop complexe, instable et potentiellement dangereuse pour qu'il laisse n'importe qui y toucher. Malgré sa curiosité et son insistance, le médecin avait fini par abdiquer face aux positions fermes de Grunlek à ce sujet et s'était retiré.

Dans le même temps, les examens de Daniel n'annonçaient rien de particulier eux non plus, et le jeune garçon en était ravi. La veille, il avait assisté à sa première séance de rééducation. Il en était revenu rougeaud et essoufflé, les joues baignées de larmes, mais quelques heures plus tard, il avait raconté avec passion à Grunlek comment il avait pu enfin se déplacer seul de nouveau, appuyé sur son unique pied et deux béquilles. La vue de son moignon ne le faisait presque plus tourner de l'œil, et ses cauchemars avait cessé. Daniel s'habituait progressivement à ce qu'allait devenir sa vie à présent.

Ce jour-là, le même scénario se répéta, à l'exception que Daniel était deux fois plus excité, étant donné que ses parents n'avaient pas pu venir la veille, ni l'un, ni l'autre, et qu'ils devaient donc passer le voir aujourd'hui en fin d'après-midi. Le garçon en sautillait presque sur son lit, et était si fébrile qu'il n'avait même pas songé à allumer la télé pour regarder ses traditionnels dessins animés.

 **« Ils vont arriver dans longtemps, tu crois ? »** ne cessait-il de demander à Grunlek, qu'il avait fini par tutoyer au fil des heures passées avec lui.

 **« Sois patient. »** lui répondait seulement le nain avec sagesse, accompagné d'un sourire tranquille et attendri face à l'enfant.

Le couple apparut enfin dans l'encadrement de la porte de leur chambre, et Daniel poussa un cri de joie en les apercevant.

 **« Maman ! Papa ! J'ai marché ! Vous vous rendez compte, j'ai pu marcher ! »**

Ils s'approchèrent de leur fils, lui parlèrent longuement à voix basse et le cajolèrent. Au bout d'un moment, laissant sa femme en compagnie de Daniel, le père se leva et fit quelques pas en direction de Grunlek. Celui-ci l'observa venir à sa rencontre d'un œil surpris et légèrement méfiant, bien qu'il n'en laissât rien paraître.

 **« J'espère que notre fils ne vous importune pas trop, monsieur. »**

 **« Pas le moins du monde. »** affirma le nain de son ton bourru. **« Il est d'excellente compagnie. »**

L'homme opina du chef.

 **« Heureux de l'apprendre. N'hésitez pas à le rabrouer s'il se montre trop excessif. »**

 **« Nous cohabitons parfaitement, monsieur. »** assura Grunlek en relevant le menton pour toiser l'homme qui le surplombait.

Le père de Daniel hocha à nouveau la tête, murmura un « Parfait, parfait. » qui lui rappela le ton désintéressé de Bob, puis se détourna et repartit auprès de sa femme et de son fils. À partir de cet instant, Grunlek ne put s'empêcher de le surveiller du coin de l'œil, et effectivement, son pressentiment était justifié, car il remarqua que l'homme le dévisageait souvent, lorsque nul ne lui prêtait attention. Le nain ne l'appréciait pas tellement apparemment, ce sentiment était réciproque.

Le couple resta durant une bonne heure, puis dut s'en aller. Alors qu'ils se préparaient à partir, de légers coups furent frappés à la porte de la chambre et une infirmière pénétra dans la pièce, une liste de noms et un crayon à la main. Elle adressa un sourire amical à toutes les personnes présentes, puis annonça :

 **« Bonjour ! Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger. Le Centre organise une sortie dans quelques jours, le 16 Juillet très exactement, au Parc aux Loups qui se trouve près de Pontivy, à environ une heure d'ici. Nous prenons en charge le déplacement et le pique-nique. Messieurs, vous faites partie des patients capables d'effectuer cette sortie, j'aimerais savoir si vous souhaitez y participer ? »**

 **« Oh, oui ! »** s'écria presque aussitôt Daniel, le regard scintillant. **« Ce serait génial ! »**

 **« Désolée monsieur Daniel, mais vous êtes mineur, il me faut l'autorisation de vos parents pour vous emmener. »** fit l'infirmière en adressant un clin d'œil à l'enfant et à sa mère assise auprès de lui.

Il se tourna aussitôt vers cette dernière et lui saisit les mains.

 **« Maman, dis oui, s'il te plaît ! Ça me fera prendre l'air ! Et puis, il paraît que c'est super, là-bas, Anthony y a déjà été, il m'a dit que c'était trop cool ! Dis oui, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ! »**

 **« Eh bien, je ne sais pas, pourquoi pas… Chéri ? »**

Le père opina d'un signe de tête, et un sourire espiègle apparut sur les lèvres de sa femme quand elle regarda à nouveau Daniel.

 **« Bon, d'accord. »**

 **« Ouais ! Super ! Merci maman ! Merci papa ! »** exulta-t-il en serrant sa mère dans ses bras, heureux comme jamais.

 **« Monsieur Daniel… Présent ! »** nota l'infirmière, avant de se tourner vers son second patient. **« Monsieur Grunlek ? »**

 **« Non merci. »** marmonna le nain.

 **« Un fauteuil roulant pourra être mis à votre disposition, si vous le souhaitez… »**

 **« Grunlek ?! »**

L'ingénieur tourna la tête vers Daniel, imitant toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, aussi surprises que lui de l'intervention du garçon. En roulant des yeux, comme s'il voulait lui faire passer un message, il insista lourdement :

 **« T'es sûr ? Tu ne veux pas venir voir des** _ **loups**_ **? Allez, viens ! Ce sera bien ! Ils ont même des** _ **loups blancs**_ **, il paraît ! »**

Face aux propos exagérés de l'enfant, Grunlek comprit. Et il sut pourquoi le nom du lieu lui évoquait quelque chose. Le Parc aux Loups… Bien sûr, c'était cela ! L'infirmière qu'il avait rencontré le premier jour lui avait dit que c'était sûrement là-bas que serait amenée Eden lorsqu'elle serait soignée ! Quel idiot il était de l'avoir oublié. Pour la première fois, il était heureux que la curiosité de Daniel l'ait poussé à écouter la conversation malgré lui. Grunlek fit mine de réfléchir aux paroles du garçon, puis hocha la tête et grogna, comme s'il n'était pas encore tout à fait convaincu :

 **« Très bien, très bien, pourquoi pas… C'est d'accord, je vais venir. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de fauteuil roulant. Je pourrai marcher. »**

 **« Parfait, je vous note également. »** acquiesça la femme en griffonnant sur sa feuille. **« Je vous remercie, bonne fin d'après-midi à vous ! »**

Le nain, les parents de Daniel et le jeune garçon saluèrent l'infirmière, qui les quitta aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée. Le couple lui emboîta le pas quelques minutes plus tard, non sans un dernier regard noir de la part du père à l'intention de Grunlek. Mais celui-ci n'en eut cure. Il attendit un moment afin d'être sûr que tous étaient bien partis et qu'ils étaient seuls, puis il murmura avec reconnaissance :

 **« Merci Daniel… »**

 **« De rien ! Dis, tu voudras te mettre à côté de moi dans le bus ? »**

 **« Le bus ? »**

 **« Ah, tu ne connais pas ça non plus ? Ben dis donc… »**

Le garçon lui avait déjà décrit ce qu'était exactement les voitures quelques temps plus tôt et se servit de cette connaissance pour tenter de lui expliquer maladroitement ce qu'était un bus, ainsi que son utilité dans la vie de tous les jours. Quand Grunlek eut enfin à peu près saisi le concept et hocha la tête, Daniel lâcha :

 **« J'espère que tu vas pouvoir retrouver ta louve… Tu crois qu'ils te laisseront la voir si tu demandes gentiment au personnel du parc ? »**

Le regard de Grunlek s'assombrit. Un plan commençait lentement à prendre forme dans son esprit. Mais s'il décidait de le mettre en application, mieux vaudrait que Daniel ne soit pas dans les parages à cet instant. Car malheureusement, son idée ressemblait un peu trop à son goût aux strats habituelles de Théo, et le mot _gentiment_ n'y avait pas exactement la même connotation que celle qu'entendait le jeune garçon.

 **« J'ai bien peur que les choses ne soient pas aussi simples… »** se contenta-t-il de marmonner en réponse.


	7. 13 Juillet 2016, 08h40

_**13 Juillet 2016, Bretagne, Centre des Amputés de Rennes, 08h40**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Marie, l'infirmière chargée d'apporter les petits-déjeuners, parcourut le long couloir en poussant son chariot. Elle s'arrêta devant l'une des pièces, attrapa des plateaux et poussa doucement la porte de l'épaule.

 **« Bonjour messieurs ! »**

Comme tous les matins, la lumière était allumée et ses patients étaient déjà réveillés, en train de discuter. Marie avait rarement vu deux inconnus si différents l'un de l'autre partager une même chambre et s'entendre aussi bien. Au fil des jours, elle avait été le témoin de la complicité naissante entre le jeune Daniel amputé de son pied droit et le mystérieux Grunlek, sorti d'on ne savait où.

 **« Cool ! »** s'exclama le garçon alors qu'elle lui tendait son plateau. **« Merci madame ! »**

Elle lui adressa un sourire, puis traversa la salle et fit de même avec le nain muni de son étrange bras mécanique.

 **« Bien dormi, monsieur Grunlek ? »**

 **« Parfaitement, merci. »**

 **« Bon appétit ! »** leur lança-t-elle avant de partir.

Daniel et Grunlek se retrouvèrent seuls et déjeunèrent avec enthousiasme. Le nain n'arrivait décidément pas à s'habituer à cette boisson amère appelée _café_ et se contenta donc de son verre d'eau habituel. Comme tous les matins, il eut fini de manger avant Daniel. Entendant un bruit étrange du côté du garçon, il tourna la tête vers lui et fronça les sourcils en le voyant s'escrimer sur quelque chose à l'aide d'un couteau.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**

Une moue gênée apparut sur le visage de l'enfant l'espace d'un instant, puis il brandit quelque chose. Grunlek fronça les sourcils et reconnut un objet que ses parents lui avaient amené la veille : une plaque de bois ronde avec un manche. Au centre de la plaque, une cordelette était accrochée. À son autre extrémité, une balle.

 **« C'est pas super drôle, ce truc… Je voulais juste récupérer la balle. On pourrait se l'envoyer, ça ce serait rigolo ! J'aurais bien voulu des raquettes normales pour qu'on puisse jouer tous les deux, mais ils n'ont pas voulu… Papa ne t'aime pas trop, je crois. Je me demande pourquoi. »**

Grunlek ne répondit rien, et Daniel continua à découper la cordelette avec son couteau, rapidement, avant que l'infirmière ne revienne. Le voyant peiner, le nain hésita, puis se proposa de l'aider.

 **« Envoie-moi ça, Daniel, je vais essayer. »**

 **« D'accord, tiens. Attention ! »**

Cette fois, le garçon n'était pas gêné par le paravent, et lança l'objet correctement. La _raquette_ et la balle qui y était attachée arrivèrent droit sur Grunlek, qui les réceptionna sans difficulté. Il tourna l'ensemble entre ses mains pour l'examiner un instant, puis saisit fermement la petite sphère dans sa paume gauche, referma les doigts de son bras mécanique autour du manche en bois, et tira d'un coup sec. Il y eut une sorte de _plop_ et le fil se détacha de la balle. Satisfait, Grunlek reposa la plaque en bois et son manche près de lui et relança la balle à Daniel, qui tendit les bras avec un sourire pour la recevoir.

 **« Et voilà le travail. »**

 **« Haha, merci Grunlek ! T'attrapes ? »**

Daniel lui relança la sphère colorée. Grunlek la saisit de sa main gauche et la lui renvoya. Ce jeu semblait beaucoup amuser Daniel, qui se couchait de tout son long sur son lit en riant pour réussir à rattraper la balle. Ce fut au tour du nain de sourire. Effectivement, ce concept-ci était bien plus divertissant qu'une seule balle accrochée à cette fameuse _raquette_ !

L'enfant et l'ingénieur s'échangèrent ainsi la balle durant plusieurs minutes. Mais au bout d'un moment, la sphère colorée lui glissa des doigts et le lancer de Daniel partit dans une direction qu'il n'avait pas voulue.

 **« Oups, désolé… »** s'excusa-t-il alors que la balle filait dans les airs en direction du bout du lit de Grunlek, à un endroit où le nain ne pourrait pas la rattraper.

Par réflexe, celui-ci tendit son bras droit. Les mécanismes se déclenchèrent, il y eut un léger bruit de rouages accompagné de cliquetis, et son membre mécanique s'étira dans les airs, suffisamment loin pour que ses doigts de métal se referment sur la balle dissidente. Puis le mécanisme se remit en place et Grunlek fit passer la petite sphère dans sa main gauche avant d'adresser un léger sourire complice à Daniel. Celui-ci l'observait de son lit, les yeux écarquillés, admiratif. Il avait beau être le seul à savoir que Grunlek était capable de se servir de son bras mécanique, il n'avait encore jamais eu droit à une telle démonstration !

Malheureusement, Daniel n'était pas le seul à être bouche bée. Le sourire de Grunlek se figea sur ses lèvres.

Depuis le couloir, cela faisait quelques minutes que Marie suivait en toute discrétion le jeu des deux compagnons de chambrée. S'approchant pour récupérer les plateaux des patients, elle avait entendu les rires du garçon et les avait épiés derrière la porte pour savoir ce qui mettait l'enfant de si bonne humeur. Quand Daniel avait lâché son exclamation déconfite suite à son mauvais lancer, elle avait pris la peine de pénétrer dans la chambre, aussi bien pour effectuer son travail que pour ramasser au passage la balle qui s'apprêtait à tomber à terre…

L'infirmière était restée hébétée en apercevant le bras mécanique du nain se détendre ainsi pour rattraper la balle, qui se trouvait normalement hors de sa portée. Il lui avait pourtant été certifié qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser son membre artificiel !? Elle ne comprenait pas. Et le regard teinté de méfiance que lui envoyait Grunlek en cet instant n'était pas pour la rassurer davantage. Elle s'efforça de cesser de le fixer et s'avança d'un pas mal assuré vers Daniel pour lui reprendre son plateau. Le cœur de Marie battait la chamade. Devait-elle avertir ses supérieurs que leur patient leur avait menti ? Ou bien se taire et faire comme si de rien n'était ? Non, elle devait prévenir le médecin, c'était son travail, son serment d'infirmière, elle ne pouvait pas aller contre ça… Mais s'il n'avait rien dit au sujet de son bras, c'était qu'il devait avoir ses raisons…

En croisant le regard peiné et suppliant de Daniel, elle sut encore moins quoi penser. Le garçon savait, au sujet du bras mécanique de son camarade de chambre. Il savait, depuis longtemps peut-être, et il n'avait rien dit. De son plein gré, ou le nain l'avait-il menacé ?

Ce patient pouvait-il se révéler dangereux ?

Marie dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas se mettre à trembler lorsqu'elle s'avança vers Grunlek. Malgré la crainte subite qui s'était installée en elle, elle dévisagea le nain. La tête baissée, celui-ci contemplait sans un mot la balle qu'il tenait, la faisant rouler entre ses doigts humains. Il avait presque l'air… gêné, coupable. Finalement, il releva les yeux vers elle et croisa son regard. Marie fut surprise de n'y trouver aucune trace de colère ou de menace. Elle ne pouvait y lire qu'une profonde tristesse, une lassitude qui la toucha de plein fouet.

 **« Vous n'avez rien vu. »** murmura le nain. **« N'est-ce pas… ? »**

 **« S'il vous plaît, madame… »** intervint dans son dos la petite voix de Daniel.

Mais Grunlek secoua la tête à l'intention de l'enfant et éleva la voix, prononçant avec gentillesse, mais fermeté :

 **« Daniel, s'il te plaît. Tout ça ne te regarde pas, tu n'y es pour rien. »**

 **« D'accord. »** soupira le garçon.

Cet échange avait suffi à Marie pour comprendre que le nain n'obligeait le jeune Daniel à rien. C'était l'enfant qui, de lui-même, avait choisi de taire ce secret quand il l'avait découvert. L'infirmière hésita. Un seul mot franchit le seuil de ses lèvres :

 **« Pourquoi ? »**

 **« Je ne veux pas d'ennuis. Seulement repartir d'ici, c'est tout. »**

Marie accrocha encore le regard de Grunlek pendant quelques instants, puis acquiesça lentement et lui prit son plateau. Son regard se posa sur le coin supérieur droit de celui-ci, où il demeurait des traces de poudre blanche. Grunlek la remercia à mi-voix. Elle lui adressa un signe de tête et fit demi-tour avec un léger sourire conspirateur entre ses lèvres.

Si ce fameux bras était doté d'une puissance surhumaine, elle comprenait mieux comment son patient arrivait à réduire aussi facilement ses médicaments en poudre, depuis le début de sa convalescence…

Pour ça aussi, elle avait longuement hésité. Mais ce n'étaient que de simples antidouleurs, et Grunlek ne s'était jamais plaint de rien, alors… Elle avait passé cette affaire sous silence.

Ce patient était décidément plein de mystère.

Daniel attendit que l'infirmière s'en aille, puis s'enfonça dans ses oreillers avec un profond soupir de soulagement.

 **« Ouf, tu l'as échappé belle ! »**

 **« J'espère seulement qu'elle ne dira rien… »**

Le garçon eut une grimace embêtée. C'était de sa faute si Grunlek s'était fait surprendre ainsi, et il le savait bien. Le nain ne devait pas être content. Il lui en voulait sûrement.

Aussi fut-il très surpris de voir la balle colorée atterrir à nouveau près de ses genoux. Il entendit le sourire dans la voix de Grunlek plus qu'il ne le vit.

 **« Mais fais attention, maintenant ! »**


	8. 15 Juillet 2016, 16h17

_**15 Juillet 2016, Bretagne, Centre des Amputés de Rennes, 16h17**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Daniel était en séance de rééducation, comme tous les jours à la même heure, et Grunlek se sentait étrangement seul dans leur chambre. Il avait fini par s'habituer à la présence du jeune garçon. Il se doutait qu'il lui manquerait un peu lorsqu'il serait enfin de retour dans le Cratère avec ses amis, mais c'était la vie et il n'y pouvait rien. Normalement, ils n'auraient même jamais dû se rencontrer…

Grunlek se leva et marcha jusqu'au lit vide de Daniel, où il attrapa la télécommande posée sur son meuble de chevet. Depuis quelques jours, il profitait de l'absence du garçon pour scruter la télévision, sans grand espoir de découvrir quoi que ce soit concernant les autres Aventuriers, toutefois. Son déplacement ne lui posa aucun problème. Il sentait encore une douleur vague à ses côtes lorsqu'il appuyait franchement dessus, et la plaie à son bras avait été maintes fois nettoyée et désinfectée, tant et si bien qu'elle était à présent en bonne voie de guérison et ne le gênait pas. Quant à son œil, eh bien, là aussi c'était la vie et il n'y pouvait plus rien.

Il retourna s'asseoir sur son propre couchage et appuya sur quelques mauvaises touches avant d'enfin retrouver celle qui permettait d'allumer le rectangle noir. Il lui fallut encore quelques minutes pour changer les chaînes et retrouver celle où l'homme et la femme commentaient sans cesse les nouvelles du pays, et parfois du reste du monde. Grunlek se doutait bien que ces informations ne concernaient que les faits les plus importants : l'étrange apparition d'un paladin inquisiteur de la Lumière, d'un archer éternellement dissimulé sous une capuche ou d'un demi-diable pyromage ne seraient pas évoqués. Lui-même était passé totalement inaperçu.

La femme était en train d'annoncer un nouveau reportage lorsque Daniel revint de sa séance de rééducation. Il était toujours aussi essoufflé, mais les larmes ne coulaient plus, et sa voix débordait de fierté lorsqu'il se vantait chaque jour d'avoir pu parcourir quelques mètres supplémentaires. Grunlek l'écouta d'une oreille distraite, hocha la tête et le complimenta pour sa réussite. Ensuite, le garçon se fit muet. Il se doutait que, comme toutes les grandes personnes, l'ingénieur s'intéressait à ce qui se disait aux informations, ce qui n'était pas vraiment son cas. Même s'il en mourrait d'envie, il n'osait pas demander au nain de remettre les dessins animés. Grunlek, de son côté, se doutait bien de ce qu'attendait Daniel. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voyait à la télé, il décida cependant d'interroger le garçon avant de lui lancer la télécommande, comme tous les soirs.

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'est, faire du stop ? »**

Daniel se réintéressa un peu aux actualités qui défilaient. Ça parlait de deux auto-stoppeurs qui avaient été kidnappés. L'enfant expliqua :

 **« Quand tu veux aller quelque part, très loin, et que tu es obligé d'y aller à pied parce que tu n'as pas de voiture, pas de bus, rien du tout, ben tu marches sur le bord de la route, et en même temps, tu tends le bras et tu mets ton pouce comme ça sur le côté. »** lui montra-t-il. **« Ça ne marche pas souvent, mais parfois tu peux tomber sur quelqu'un de gentil qui s'arrête et veut bien t'emmener là où tu vas. »**

 **« Hm. Tout le monde n'est pas forcément gentil. »** marmonna Grunlek en désignant la télévision du menton. **« Je vois… Merci Daniel. »**

Comme une récompense, il lui envoya la télécommande à travers la pièce. Le garçon la réceptionna avec un grand sourire et la tendit aussitôt en direction de l'écran pour changer de chaîne.

 **« De rien ! »**

Des bribes de paroles résonnèrent tandis que les images clignotaient et que Daniel cherchait ses dessins animés.

 _ **… parce que tu crois qu'il te suffit d'aller la voir pour que…**_

 _ **… avec une dizaine d'hectares, le parc du château de…**_

 _ **… même message : comment voulez-vous mourir ? Les…**_

 **« ATTENDS ! »**

Daniel sursauta si fort face au cri de Grunlek qu'il en lâcha la télécommande. Il tourna la tête en direction du nain et bredouilla :

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**

 **« Remets ce qu'il y avait juste avant, s'il te plaît ! »**

L'urgence et la tension dans sa voix suffirent à convaincre le garçon, qui appuya sur un bouton et retrouva la chaîne précédente. C'était une chaîne d'informations locales, et le reportage avait pour sujet une série de meurtres étranges qui survenaient à la pointe du Raz depuis quelques jours. Grunlek s'avança sur son lit et se pencha vers la télé. Se demandant ce qui pouvait bien l'intéresser à ce point, Daniel se fit attentif, lui aussi. Il écouta :

 _ **… pour le moment, aucun témoin n'a été trouvé. Monsieur, bonjour, vous avez découvert l'un des cadavres, n'est-ce pas ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, en effet, il était pas loin des falaises, près du chemin. Pauvre gars, on lui a bien cogné dessus, comme si l'éventrer ça suffisait pas… Puis ce papier, là, avec écrit dessus « Comment voulez-vous mourir ? », je pense pas qu'on lui ait trop laissé le choix… -**_

 _ **Une procédure de sécurité a été mise en place sur le site. Malgré ces macabres découvertes, la pointe du Raz est toujours ouverte au public, qui tente de profiter du beau temps de juillet, en évitant les orages réguliers qui s'abattent en ce moment tous les jours sur le site.**_

 _ **À présent, parlons d'une nouvelle avancée sur l'étude de la bactérie…**_

 **« C'est bon Daniel, tu peux changer. Merci. »** lâcha Grunlek, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Le garçon mit ses dessins animés, tout en gardant un œil intrigué sur le nain. De son côté, celui-ci ne prêtait aucune attention aux nouvelles péripéties de la souris marron éternellement poursuivie par le chat gris et réfléchissait. La foudre, les paroles écrites sur le papier trouvé près du corps de la victime… Tout coïncidait, et un seul nom s'imposait dans son esprit.

Comme un éclair.

Comme une lueur d'espoir.

 _Théo. C'est lui._

Le temps passa et le plan de Grunlek prit peu à peu forme dans son esprit. Tout lui paraissait clair, à présent qu'il avait localisé au moins un de ses compagnons. Il savait exactement ce qu'il lui resterait à faire le lendemain. Il lança un regard navré en direction de Daniel, et s'aperçut que l'enfant ne prêtait lui non plus aucune attention à ses dessins animés. Il le regardait, les yeux brillants, comme s'il savait déjà.

 **« Tu vas essayer de t'en aller demain, hein ? »** murmura-t-il tout doucement. **« Tu vas récupérer ta louve, et puis tu partiras… »**

C'était le cas.

Daniel avait deviné.

Grunlek ne put que hocher la tête sans un mot, catégorique. Daniel sembla hésiter, ne dit rien, et détourna finalement le regard. Le nain aurait juré apercevoir des larmes aux coins de ses yeux. Il n'avait pas le choix, et il en était désolé. Il appréciait ce gamin, mais ses amis et le combat qu'ils devaient mener dans le Cratère contre Velkan étaient beaucoup plus importants.

Un petit bruit résonna soudain dans la chambre avant que la télé ne devienne silencieuse. Daniel n'avait pas seulement coupé le son. Il l'avait complètement éteinte. Grunlek haussa un sourcil. Le garçon se contentait de fixer le mur droit devant lui, hagard, accusant le coup de cette déclaration. Avec hésitation, il souffla, toujours sans le regarder :

 **« Tu… Tu vas demander gentiment à récupérer ta louve, et puis tu t'en iras… Où ça ? Si t'as voulu écouter le reportage sur la pointe du Raz… C'est là-bas que tu veux aller ? Pourquoi ? »**

Daniel tourna la tête vers lui et il réalisa, affligé, que c'étaient bel et bien des larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de l'enfant.

 **« T'arriveras pas à avoir ton loup sans faire des dégâts avec ton bras ! Et là où tu vas, il y a quelqu'un qui tue des gens ! Qui t'es, Grunlek ? Pourquoi tu veux faire ça ? »**

 **« Petit, calme-toi, laisse-moi t'expliquer… »**

 **« Qui… Qui t'es ? »** renifla Daniel. **« Papa a raison, finalement ? Je croyais… que t'étais gentil. »**

 **« Je le suis. »** protesta Grunlek. **« Je viens d'un endroit qui se trouve très loin, et que personne ne connaît ici. Un endroit où mon bras est quelque chose de normal, un endroit où je peux marcher avec Eden à mes côtés sans qu'on ne trouve ça étrange. Un endroit où les hommes vivent avec les diables et les élémentaires, où l'on utilise la magie et les armes. Je suis un ingénieur, je suis un nain de Fort d'Acier. Eden est une louve druidique, Bob un demi-diable, Shin un demi-élémentaire d'eau, Théo un paladin et un Inquisiteur de la Lumière ; nous sommes tous différents et c'est ce qui fait notre unité et notre force. Peu importe leurs origines ou leurs caractères, ce qu'ils pensent ou ce en quoi ils croient, ce sont mes amis, et je dois aller les retrouver, parce qu'ils ont besoin de moi, tout comme moi, j'ai besoin d'eux. »**

Il s'interrompit. La question de savoir s'il avait bien fait de tout révéler à Daniel arrivait trop tard : à présent, il devait faire face aux conséquences, en espérant qu'elles ne soient pas trop fâcheuses. Constatant que le jeune garçon demeurait muet, Grunlek continua doucement, cherchant le regard de l'enfant :

 **« Ce sont tous mes amis, et notre place n'est pas ici, nous n'avons rien à faire dans ton monde. Il faut qu'on se rejoigne, et qu'on trouve un moyen de rentrer chez nous. Tu comprends ? »**

Lentement, Daniel eut un hochement de tête. Très léger, presque imperceptible. Il était incapable de détacher ses yeux du nain au bras mécanique, et dans son regard, dans son unique œil valide qui le dévisageait avec intensité, il vit qu'il ne disait que la vérité, même si c'était parfaitement incroyable. Comment une telle histoire pouvait-elle exister ? Mais ça expliquait toutes ces choses bizarres à propos de Grunlek, qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment comprises : son apparition mystérieuse, cet attachement qu'il éprouvait pour ce loup, son bras étrange, sa vision dans le noir, même… Oui, avec ces paroles, tout était clair, maintenant. Et Daniel comprenait pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu en parler. Personne ne l'aurait cru, et tout le monde l'aurait pris pour un fou. Peut-être qu'il l'était un peu. Mais Daniel le croyait, et surtout, il avait une idée de ce que pouvait faire le bras de Grunlek, et il savait que celui-ci ferait tout ce qui était en son possible, le lendemain, pour récupérer sa louve… Eden.


	9. 16 Juillet 2016, 11h18

_**16 Juillet 2016, Bretagne, Parc aux Loups, 11h18**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Avec environ une heure et demie de trajet, ils avaient dû se lever plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée. Cela n'avait pas dérangé Grunlek, mais avait en revanche un peu perturbé Daniel. Le garçon ne s'était pas éveillé immédiatement, et il avait fallu que le nain vienne le secouer doucement pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Lorsqu'il lui avait rappelé leur expédition du jour, l'excitation avait tout à fait réveillé Daniel, avant qu'il ne s'apaise aussitôt et qu'un voile de tristesse ne passe dans ses yeux. Pourtant, malgré la peine qu'il ressentait, sa petite voix d'enfant avait été ferme, dans les premières paroles qu'il avait adressé à Grunlek ce matin-là :

 **« Je ferai diversion, si tu veux. »**

Le nain n'avait rien répondu et était reparti manger son petit-déjeuner en silence. Il ne tenait pas à ce que Daniel s'immisce dans son plan, cela pouvait être dangereux et il ne voulait pas que le garçon subisse quoi que ce soit par sa faute. En outre, rien de tout cela ne le concernait. Mieux valait pour lui qu'il se tienne à l'écart…

Ils avaient mangé puis s'étaient préparés, et une infirmière était venue les chercher pour les accompagner jusqu'au car, que Grunlek découvrit donc. Le nain se déplaçait à pied, tandis que la femme poussait la chaise roulante dans laquelle s'était jeté Daniel, tout content. S'il était à présent capable d'évoluer à béquilles, il ne pouvait pas encore marcher ainsi pendant plusieurs heures d'affilée, il effectuerait donc la visite en fauteuil roulant.

Ils montèrent dans l'étrange engin et s'installèrent côte à côte, comme convenu. Assis près de la vitre, Daniel observait le paysage défiler, commentant parfois ce qu'il voyait et répondant aux interrogations de Grunlek. Le nain, de son côté, examinait soigneusement tout ce qui pouvait passer à portée de son regard, intrigué et intéressé par cette curieuse technologie qui n'existait pas dans le Cratère. Comment des gens pouvaient-ils mettre au point de tels appareils et tout ignorer de la psyché et de la magie ? C'était incroyable. C'étaient sûrement de grands érudits dont les connaissances et les compétences ne s'intéressaient pas aux forces mystiques. Ce monde était décidément bien différent de celui dans lequel il avait toujours vécu.

Ils arrivèrent, descendirent du car avec les autres patients du Centre, et Daniel retrouva son fauteuil roulant. Quand l'une des infirmières accompagnatrices s'approcha, il secoua la tête :

 **« Non, c'est Grunlek qui me pousse ! »**

Le nain haussa un sourcil, de même que la femme, qui tourna la tête vers lui et le considéra de haut en bas.

 **« Vous vous occupez de lui, monsieur Grunlek ? »**

Il y avait dans sa voix un ton légèrement moqueur qui ne lui plut qu'à moitié, et Grunlek dut se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel. Même ici, les sarcasmes sur sa petite taille continuaient de pleuvoir. Quel que soit le monde, les humains étaient bien tous pareils, tiens… Même si ça ne l'arrangeait pas vraiment, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que d'accepter. Ce serait sûrement la dernière faveur qu'il accorderait au jeune garçon…

 **« Exactement. »** affirma-t-il en s'emparant des deux poignées situées de part et d'autre du dossier du fauteuil roulant.

 **« Parfait, dans ce cas, je le laisse à vos soins. »**

Le nain eut au départ un peu de mal à manier la chaise. Daniel l'aida de son mieux en tirant sur les deux grandes roues, et à deux, ils parvinrent à avancer. Ils se mêlèrent au groupe de patients encadrés par les infirmières et passèrent le portique d'entrée. Préservés du soleil brûlant, abrité sous de grands arbres, ils marchèrent sur un petit chemin et avisèrent bientôt des grillages sur le côté. Ils s'en approchèrent et plissèrent les yeux. Tout d'abord, ils ne virent rien, puis une femme au bras sectionné tendit sa main valide en poussant un petit cri d'émerveillement. Au loin, entre les rochers, les troncs d'arbres et les fourrés broussailleux, une forme grisâtre s'était faufilée. Aussitôt, les piaillements de joie et les commentaires allèrent bon train. Dans tout ce raffut, le grognement de Grunlek passa inaperçu, sauf aux oreilles de Daniel, qui était le plus proche de lui.

 **« Évidemment qu'ils ne le voient pas, bruyants comme ils sont ! Les loups sont des animaux intelligents et sensibles, il leur faut du calme pour qu'ils se sentent en sécurité et se laissent approcher. »** expliqua-t-il doucement face au regard interrogateur que l'enfant avait levé vers lui, par-dessus son épaule.

La visite se poursuivit. Au cours de la matinée, tandis qu'il poussait la chaise roulante de Daniel, Grunlek émettait parfois entre ses dents un léger sifflement, anodin en apparence. Il n'obtenait aucune réaction. Il ne se résigna pas pour autant. Il réitéra ses discrets appels lorsqu'ils parvinrent devant le vaste enclos des loups blancs. Ceux-ci étaient soigneusement dissimulés et personne ne les vit, ce qui fit protester la majorité du groupe. Les infirmières les apaisèrent en leur promettant qu'ils repasseraient devant l'enclos plus tard dans la journée, puis ils continuèrent. Parmi les derniers à quitter les lieux, Grunlek lança une dernière fois son sifflement en passant devant un bâtiment adjacent à l'enclos des loups blancs.

À l'intérieur, un hurlement bien connu retentit soudain et le cœur du nain se serra.

 _Elle est là !_

 **« Eden… »** murmura Daniel, qui avait lui aussi entendu la louve.

 **« Je reviendrai. »** marmonna Grunlek en poussant de plus belle le fauteuil roulant du garçon pour s'éloigner de là et ne pas attirer l'attention.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »** s'étonna l'enfant en agrippant ses accoudoirs et en se dévissant le cou pour observer le bâtiment. **« Elle est là-dedans, vas-y ! »**

 **« Plus tard. Je sais ce que je fais, Daniel. »** asséna le nain, un peu plus sèchement qu'il l'aurait voulu.

 **« D'accord, d'accord… Je peux t'aider, tu sais. »**

 **« Je refuse qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. »** maugréa Grunlek.

Daniel hocha la tête, un air boudeur sur le visage, et ne répondit rien. Il resta inhabituellement silencieux durant le reste de la matinée. Ils finirent par s'arrêter au centre du Parc aux Loups afin de déjeuner. Après avoir aidé à installer Daniel sur un banc près d'une table, Grunlek se dirigea vers les toilettes les plus proches.

Puis, après avoir vérifié que plus personne ne lui prêtait attention, il s'éclipsa.

Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de retrouver l'enclos des loups blancs. Il s'approcha du bâtiment et siffla une nouvelle fois. La même voix lui répondit : Eden était bel et bien prisonnière là-dedans. Grunlek attendit d'être seul dans l'allée, puis enjamba la chaîne lui interdisant le passage et se rendit jusqu'à la porte. Verrouillée, bien sûr. Cela ne lui posait aucun problème. De son bras mécanique, il arracha le cadenas et pénétra à l'intérieur du bâtiment. La pénombre ne le gêna pas plus que le verrou : son œil unique était habitué à scruter les ténèbres, et il distingua sans peine le matériel de ménage et les grillages qui leur faisaient face.

Derrière l'un de ces derniers, Eden, dressée de toute sa stature, aboya en le reconnaissant. Il s'avança vers elle et tendit la main. Elle vint s'y frotter et lécha ses doigts à travers les barreaux, heureuse de le retrouver. Grunlek sourit. Avec la louve druidique à ses côtés, il se sentait déjà mieux.

 **« Attends, ne bouge pas, je vais te faire sortir de là. »**

Une nouvelle fois, il utilisa la puissance de son bras mécanique pour venir à bout du grillage, et Eden fut libérée. Elle bondit hors de sa cage et fila dehors sans demander son reste. Grunlek la suivit rapidement tout en l'appelant.

 **« Eden, Eden, attends ! Reste discrète, essaye de ne pas te faire… »**

 **« Hé ! Vous, là ! »**

 **« … remarquer. »** soupira le nain.

Eden jappa, comme si elle lui faisait signe de se presser, et il hocha la tête avec détermination en franchissant à son tour le seuil du bâtiment.

 **« D'accord, d'accord. On y va ! »**

La louve druidique se mit à galoper. Sur ses talons, Grunlek la suivait de son mieux, esquivant le personnel du parc qui tentait de l'arrêter. Trois hommes se dressèrent soudain sur son chemin, entre lui et Eden. Sans hésiter, le nain lança son bras mécanique – pas assez fort pour les tuer, mais suffisamment pour les faire voler dans les airs et se frayer un passage entre eux.

 **« Excusez-moi ! »** tint-il tout de même à leur lancer alors qu'il les dépassait en courant.

Il suivait Eden un peu au hasard, sans faire tout à fait attention à où ils allaient, et au détour d'une allée ils débouchèrent par hasard sur la place centrale du parc, où se trouvait encore le groupe de patients du Centre des Amputés de Rennes. Eden ne se posa pas de question, prit appui sur une table en bois et bondit par-dessus quelques personnes, avant d'atterrir un peu plus loin et de poursuivre sa course en direction de la sortie. Grunlek lui emboîta le pas, évitant les patients amputés çà et là. Il entendit les cris des infirmières, certaines commencèrent même à lui courir après.

Passant près de leur table, il croisa le regard étincelant de Daniel, et vit celui-ci hocher légèrement la tête, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il voulait toujours l'aider, et il allait le faire, à sa manière…

Alors que Grunlek continuait de courir, il entendit soudain un bruit sourd derrière lui. Il se retourna quelques secondes dans sa course.

Le jeune garçon avait mimé un évanouissement subit et s'était étalé de tout son long sur le chemin, bloquant ses quelques poursuivants et provoquant l'affolement des infirmières, qui l'oublièrent aussitôt pour se précipiter vers le gamin. Grunlek sourit, reconnaissant.

 _Bien joué, petit. Merci pour tout._

Eden avait trouvé la sortie et fusa en direction du portique. Grunlek la suivit en courant à toutes jambes. Juste avant de s'enfuir du parc à son tour, à la suite de la louve, il eut le réflexe d'agripper au dernier moment un morceau de tissu qu'il aperçut du coin de l'œil, une veste légère qui traînait par là.

S'il voulait que la suite de sa strat ait une chance infime de pouvoir fonctionner, il lui faudrait absolument dissimuler son bras mécanique.


	10. 16 Juillet 2016, 14h46

_**16 Juillet 2016, Bretagne, Pointe du Raz, 14h46**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Lorsqu'il était encore au Centre des Amputés de Rennes, Grunlek avait longuement examiné toutes les cartes de la région de Bretagne qu'il était parvenu à dénicher. Ayant gardé en mémoire les routes qui l'intéressaient, il savait à peu près vers où se diriger en quittant le Parc aux Loups, dont il s'était éloigné le plus rapidement possible. Il avait couru avec Eden pendant un long moment, puis avait légèrement ralenti l'allure. La louve druidique marchait à présent à ses côtés, le museau au vent. Elle ne semblait plus savoir où aller et plaçait toute sa confiance en lui, qui paraissait avoir une idée de leur destination. L'animal comme le nain se sentaient mal à l'aise sur ces territoires inconnus, mais puisaient un réconfort bienvenu dans leurs retrouvailles. Avoir de nouveau Eden avec lui avait offert un regain de vitalité et de confiance à Grunlek. S'il était parvenu à rejoindre la louve, il parviendrait certainement à retrouver ses amis.

Le nain avait longuement marché aux abords des routes. Se souvenant de la discussion qu'il avait eu quelques jours plus tôt avec Daniel, il avait enroulé son bras mécanique dans la veste qu'il avait emporté avec lui lors de sa fuite, afin de le dissimuler pour ne pas effrayer les passants, puis avait tendu son bras gauche, poing fermé et pouce bien en vue sur le côté. Avec Eden près de lui, il avait progressé ainsi durant plusieurs heures. Bien sûr, la présence de la louve n'aidait pas à la réussite de cette technique, au contraire. Mais cela valait toujours la peine d'essayer. Grunlek se savait tout à fait capable de se rendre à cette fameuse pointe du Raz par lui-même, mais il ignorait combien de temps il lui faudrait pour cela et risquait de se perdre en chemin. Trouver une voiture pour l'y emmener serait beaucoup plus rapide et efficace. Mais il ne se faisait aucune illusion… ça ne marcherait sûrement pas. Les véhicules passaient à côté de lui à toute vitesse, sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

La chance sourit pourtant à l'ingénieur. Dans l'après-midi, un engin imposant, qui ressemblait en modèle réduit au car dans lequel il était monté le matin, le dépassa en freinant. Des lumières rouges s'allumèrent derrière lui et il s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin. Grunlek s'approcha avec méfiance du véhicule d'un blanc sale. Il était plus haut que les voitures que Daniel lui avait décrites. La vitre de devant était abaissée, mais le nain dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour observer à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Il croisa le regard amical et étincelant d'un homme dont les longs cheveux noirs tressés lui retombaient sur les épaules.

 **« Vous allez où avec votre chien ? »**

 **« À la pointe du Raz. »**

L'homme glissa pensivement une main dans son bouc, puis se pencha sur le côté en tendant le bras, s'allongeant presque. Il disparut du champ de vision de Grunlek, il y eut un cliquetis, et la porte s'entrouvrit.

 **« Vous avez une sacrée chance, j'allais justement dans ce coin-là ! Bienvenue à bord, l'ami ! J'adore ces bestioles, en plus. »** ajouta-t-il en désignant Eden d'un signe du menton. **« Croisement chien-loup et berger blanc suisse, un truc comme ça, non ? »**

Le nain ne comprenait rien au charabia de l'homme et demeurait relativement sur ses gardes après le reportage qu'il avait vu à la télévision. Mais son aide pouvait se révéler précieuse, et il se savait capable de le tenir en respect à l'aide de son bras mécanique s'il se produisait le moindre souci. Il hocha la tête, monta dans le véhicule et encouragea Eden à le suivre. La louve hésita, bien moins en confiance que lui, grogna légèrement, puis finit par se résigner et sauta à bord à son tour. Grunlek referma la porte derrière elle et le véhicule s'ébranla avant de repartir sur les routes.

Le trajet se déroula dans le calme, avec une certaine pointe de convivialité, et les réserves de Grunlek s'effacèrent peu à peu tandis que les minutes filaient et que l'homme échangeait quelques paroles banales avec lui, telles que :

 **« Si vous avez chaud, hésitez pas à ouvrir la fenêtre, hein ! »**

Ou encore, en pianotant d'une main sur les boutons face à lui :

 **« Le rock, y'a rien de mieux. Vous aimez ? Bof ? Qu'est-ce que vous écoutez, vous ? »**

Et il y eut bien évidemment les questions incontournables, au bout d'un quart d'heure de trajet :

 **« La pointe du Raz, c'est pour visiter ? Vous y êtes jamais allé ? Non ? Hé, vous avez entendu parler de cette histoire de meurtres ? »**

Même s'il se trouvait parfois mal à l'aise face à certaines de ses questions, qu'il s'arrangeait pour esquiver de son mieux, Grunlek ne tarda pas à entretenir modérément la conversation avec cet individu fort amical et visiblement dépourvu de toute arrière-pensée. Il ne parlait ainsi que pour faire passer le temps et instaurer une ambiance conviviale dans l'habitacle. Lorsqu'il ne s'adressait pas à lui, il paraissait perdu dans ses pensées, le regard dans le vague, et fredonnait à mi-voix dans une langue que le nain ne connaissait pas.

Au bout d'environ une heure, peut-être un peu plus selon le nain, l'homme ralentit son véhicule et s'arrêta à nouveau sur le côté, avant de se tourner vers lui.

 **« Bon, désolé, va falloir que je vous laisse là, je vais pas jusqu'à la pointe, moi… Continuez sur cette route-ci et choppez la prochaine à gauche, vous y serez dans une bonne demi-heure. »**

 **« Merci beaucoup, c'est très aimable à vous. »** fit Grunlek avec reconnaissance.

Dès qu'il eut ouvert la porte, Eden s'éjecta de l'engin pour retrouver avec bonheur la terre ferme sous ses quatre pattes. L'homme haussa les épaules en observant l'animal s'ébrouer avec un petit sourire en coin.

 **« Je vous en prie, ça m'a fait de la compagnie… Allez, bon vent, l'ami ! »**

 **« Adieu, et merci encore. »**

Grunlek descendit à son tour, referma la porte, et la grosse voiture semblable à un car miniature s'éloigna sur avec un vacarme de tous les diables. Un sourire s'esquissa sur le visage du nain, puis il attira l'attention d'Eden et lui indiqua d'un geste la direction à prendre. Les deux compagnons se remirent en route d'un pas pressé, non plus inquiets d'être poursuivis, mais impatients de retrouver enfin l'un des leurs. Malgré tout, Grunlek était soucieux. Depuis le temps, il connaissait les pouvoirs de Théo, et savait qu'invoquer la foudre puisait profondément dans sa psyché. S'il se souvenait bien du reportage qu'il avait vu, les orages avaient lieu régulièrement… Son ami avait-il la force nécessaire pour appeler à lui un éclair chaque jour ? Le nain en doutait, et craignait l'état dans lequel il allait retrouver l'inquisiteur.

Grunlek et Eden marchèrent encore pendant un moment. En suivant les indications de l'homme, ils finirent par rejoindre des bâtiments. Près de ceux-ci étaient disposés de grands panneaux, où il était clairement écrit le nom du site. Le nain examina les alentours. Des hommes armés surveillaient les lieux et des barrières métalliques étaient disposées afin de faire en sorte de guider les visiteurs vers un seul et unique point de passage où ils étaient fouillés. Grunlek grimaça. Il n'aimait pas ça… Mais tenter de forcer le passage était encore plus risqué. Avisant l'un des panneaux rouges indiquant que les chiens devaient être tenus, il baissa les yeux vers Eden. Celle-ci leva la tête vers lui et tourna son regard vers la veste qui enveloppait son bras artificiel. Grunlek soupira.

 **« C'est juste le temps de passer cet endroit. »** promit-il à la louve tandis qu'il retirait le tissu de son bras et le déchirait de son mieux pour en récupérer le fil, qu'il tressa rapidement en une corde grossière. **« Après je t'enlèverai ça, ne t'en fais pas. »**

Eden émit un jappement bref, comme si elle avait compris. En serrant les dents, le nain se résigna à nouer sa laisse improvisée autour du cou puissant de l'animal, puis à avancer en direction du point de passage en exhibant à la vue de tous son bras mécanique. Comme il s'en doutait, les deux hommes en poste l'arrêtèrent, intrigués. Visiblement, sa présence les mettait mal à l'aise, et ils ignoraient comment prendre la chose sans lui paraître impoli. Grunlek, se sentant d'humeur charitable, prit les devants et leur évita ce désagrément en tendant de lui-même son bras artificiel devant lui.

 **« Je sais, c'est un peu étrange. Vous pouvez l'examiner si vous le souhaitez, je n'y dissimule rien. »**

Les deux hommes étouffèrent un soupir soulagé et l'un se pencha sur les curieux mécanismes, qu'il tâta du bout des doigts, alors que l'autre jetait un regard en coin en direction d'Eden et de son étrange laisse.

 **« Où vous a-t-on posé une prothèse pareille ? »** s'étonna le premier, sincèrement surpris.

Grunlek répondit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

 **« Au Centre des Amputés de Rennes. »**

 **« Ils savent faire ce genre de choses ?! »**

 **« C'est un essai expérimental. Pour le moment, les résultats sont satisfaisants. »**

Grunlek fit une démonstration en serrant le poing, afin de prouver que les mécanismes obéissaient totalement à sa volonté (ce n'était pas toujours le cas, mais cela, les deux hommes n'avaient pas forcément besoin de le savoir…). Son bras grinça légèrement, comme le lui avait déjà fait remarquer Daniel, et l'homme esquissa un sourire.

 **« Ça mériterait un peu d'huile. »**

 **« C'est vrai. »** admit Grunlek.

L'homme lui fit finalement signe de passer. Trop sidérés par son bras, ils n'émirent aucune remarque sur Eden et son étonnant dispositif d'attache. Le nain les remercia poliment et leur souhaita une bonne journée avec courtoisie, puis s'éloigna sur le chemin. Une fois sûr de ne plus se trouver dans leur champ de vision, il se pencha vers la louve et la félicita à mi-voix tout en la libérant. Eden aboya une fois, le regard étincelant, puis fila droit devant elle sans plus l'attendre comme si elle avait flairé une piste. L'odeur de Théo ? Grunlek la suivit sans hésiter.

La louve progressa sur le chemin, emprunta un sentier, puis s'aventura sur des rochers parmi lesquels elle disparut. Le nain avançait quelques mètres derrière elle, lorsqu'il l'entendit japper avec enthousiasme. Il l'appela en sentant son cœur se gonfler de joie. Bien sûr, Eden ne pouvait pas lui parler. Mais il connaissait la réponse, au plus profond de son être.

 **« Eden ! Tu l'as trouvé ? »**

Il parvint face à une anfractuosité rocheuse, face à la mer, dans laquelle il retrouva effectivement la louve druidique… ainsi qu'un homme bien connu, torse nu, dont les chausses scintillaient faiblement. Ses traits étaient tirés par l'épuisement, il était anormalement pâle, semblait avoir maigri, et des cernes assombrissaient son regard, mais c'était bien lui.

 **« Grunlek ! »** laissa-t-il échapper dans une exclamation incrédule débordante de soulagement.

Le nain eut un pincement au cœur. Il était ravi de retrouver le paladin, et touché de l'émotion que ces retrouvailles provoquaient. Il n'avait jamais entendu la voix de l'inquisiteur de la Lumière trembler ainsi. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

 **« Théo ! »**

Eden aboya, puis baissa le museau et se mit à examiner les lieux où l'inquisiteur avait visiblement trouvé refuge ces derniers jours. Celui-ci se leva, et son crâne frappa contre le plafond de roche. Inquiet de voir son ami vaciller sous la violence du choc, Grunlek s'avança et lui offrit de se reposer sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler.

 **« Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? »** marmonna Théo en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

 **« Les messages près des cadavres. C'était évident que c'était toi. »** répondit Grunlek. **« Je me suis débrouillé pour arriver jusqu'ici. Pour le reste, c'est Eden. »**

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? »**

Grunlek raconta son aventure à Théo et fut surpris d'apprendre que ce dernier, contrairement à lui, était totalement invisible. Personne ne pouvait ni l'entendre, ni le voir. Depuis dix jours, il était complètement seul. Le nain ressentit un élan de compassion envers son ami. Il y avait de quoi devenir fou. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il crut cependant en comprendre la cause :

 **« Le sort nous a frappé principalement, Eden et moi. Tu étais le plus éloigné, il a dû moins bien fonctionner sur toi. »**

 **« C'est comme si je n'avais pas été totalement « transféré » ici, quoi ? »**

 **« Je pense. »**

Les deux amis continuèrent de se raconter leurs péripéties mutuelles. Au bout d'un moment, Théo cessa de parler et lui indiqua l'extérieur. Grunlek le suivit, le regard soucieux – le paladin s'appuyait d'une main contre la paroi rocheuse et progressait d'un pas mal assuré. Eden les suivit jusqu'au sommet du monticule rocheux qui surplombait l'océan. Les vagues étaient plus agitées que lorsque Grunlek était arrivé sur les lieux, et de sombres nuages étaient apparus dans les cieux tandis qu'ils parlaient. En voyant Théo lever la tête et dégainer son épée, l'ingénieur comprit ce qu'il comptait faire et s'avança en posant une main sur son bras pour tenter de l'en empêcher.

 **« Théo, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? »**

 **« Il n'y a pas le choix. Shin et Bob n'ont pas Eden, eux. »** répliqua l'inquisiteur.

Grunlek secoua la tête et insista, inquiet pour son ami :

 **« Regarde dans quel état tu es ! C'est trop dangereux, Théo ! »**

L'inquisiteur se dégagea fermement de sa poigne. Grunlek aurait pu le bloquer avec son bras mécanique, mais il ne voulait pas se battre avec Théo à peine quelques minutes après l'avoir retrouvé.

 **« Laisse-moi faire. »** gronda fermement le paladin.

Grunlek n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que soit pour le convaincre de renoncer. Théo brandit sa lame, il y eut un roulement de tonnerre assourdissant, puis un éclair frappa la pointe de son arme. Le nain s'était reculé de quelques pas. Il ne connaissait que trop bien l'instabilité de ce pouvoir. Et tout dans les yeux fermés, les mâchoires serrées et l'attitude crispée de l'inquisiteur de la Lumière lui prouvait qu'il avait raison de se montrer méfiant. Le poil hérissé, Eden s'était éloignée, elle aussi. La pluie commença à tomber, les trempant jusqu'aux os.

Face à eux, Théo poussa un cri et s'effondra à genoux en plantant dans le sol son épée imprégnée d'énergie électrique. Le souffle court et les paupières toujours closes, il s'agrippait à son arme lumineuse avec l'énergie du désespoir. Grunlek remarqua ses dents serrées, ses bras tremblants. Son ami était en piteux état, et de le voir ainsi lui faisait mal au cœur.

Doucement, à présent que l'électricité s'était dissipée dans le sol, Eden s'approcha, puis poussa du museau le coude de Théo. Elle lâcha un gémissement plaintif. Grunlek, de son côté, s'avança également et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami, l'encourageant à se relever, prêt à le hisser de force sur ses pieds s'il le fallait. Il avait beau ne pas être bien grand, la puissance de son bras mécanique était suffisance pour aider le paladin à se remettre debout.

Théo serra les dents, grogna, puis se redressa lentement, vacillant, s'appuyant de tout son poids sur la garde de son arme. Grunlek lui offrit à nouveau son soutien, qu'il dédaigna, et le nain ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire, pas fâché de retrouver son ami inquisiteur de la Lumière et sa fierté égocentrique. Comme s'il était encore capable de marcher seul, après les efforts qu'il venait de fournir…

Ils s'apprêtaient à faire demi-tour pour redescendre se mettre à l'abri dans le refuge de Théo lorsqu'une voix s'éleva à travers le rideau de pluie. Une voix qu'ils reconnurent tous les deux.

C'était Shin.

 **« Théo ! Grunlek ! Eden ! »**

L'archer fendit les airs et les rejoignit à une vitesse incroyable. Il devait avoir activé ses pouvoirs de demi-élémentaire. Guère gêné par le déluge qui s'abattait sur eux, il leur adressa un sourire radieux, heureux de les retrouver. Le même soulagement se lisait dans son regard. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles. Lui aussi paraissait inquiet pour Théo. Puis, deux autres silhouettes firent leur apparition à leur tour, quelques minutes après l'arrivée de Shin.

Bob, complètement détrempé, l'air à la fois boudeur et soulagé, était accompagné d'une jeune femme. Eden accueillit les nouveaux venus d'un court jappement. Grunlek sourit et les salua d'un signe de tête, la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

Les Aventuriers étaient de nouveau réunis, enfin.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _ **À suivre dans " Terraventures - Léa"…**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Merci beaucoup d'avoir suivi cette partie de l'histoire ! :-)_


End file.
